HiGh ScHoOl AcAdEmY
by Byakugan Hyuga
Summary: Tenten is in her last year of the academy and life seems to change entirely. She had the perfect friends, the perfect boyfriend and the perfect life. Now she has nothing. Will Tenten be able to get her friend back, will she find another love? NejiXTenten
1. Chapter 1 Happy Beginning

My first Neji and Tenten story, this one is based on the academy. Their older and are in the academy which is like high school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First Sight

Tenten rose from bed, her chocolate coloured eyes were dull from sleep.

She glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table and found…..she was late!

It was Tenten's final year in the academy school, her first day and she was going to be late.

As se showered, dressed and brushed her teeth and hair, she thought about her social life.

she wasn't a very popular girl, but her boyfriend defiantly brought her up the scale. He had the third most fan girls in their whole school.

She stared dreamily as she pictured her boyfriend. Then she snapped out of it when she heard the bus honking it's horn outside.

She grabbed her already made backpack and dashed out the door, chewing an apple the whole time.

The bus drove past her as she pulled the door closed behind her.

"Temari!" She screamed for her best friend's attention.

Though the spunky girl was to focused on her music that was most likely blaring through the headphones.

What would any girl do at a time like this, she couldn't miss the first day of school.

She ran after the bus, hollering as she ran.

It never slowed though, she kept running and stayed behind it the whole time.

A idea came to her suddenly, she could just ride on the roof.

The bus had seats on the top, though they were never used. (I think it's a double Decker.)

With her ninja skills and strength, she was able to safely launch herself onto the top floor of the bus.

Tenten plopped on the nearest chair, breathing a sigh of relief.

A few minutes later, she noticed that she wasn't alone.

A boy with long black hair was only a few seat ahead of her.

She cautiously walked over to the boy and sat on the seat across from his.

Now she knew exactly who it was, Neji Hyuga. Neji is the second most popular guy at school, before him came Sasuke and then after him came her boyfriend.

He noticed her staring at him and gave her a glare.

"I thought this place is off limits to students." She said to Neji. She didn't really know him, she had never even talked to him before.

He turned away, as if ignoring her or maybe embarrassed for being caught. Tenten thought about this and decided it must be the first reason.

"Do you always ride up here?" I've never seen you on the first floor before." Tenten looked at the back of his head.

He didn't answer.

Neji was definitely getting on Tenten's nerves. She was being nice, he could at least talk back.

"Not talkative, eh. This is going to be one long ride." She said, trying another direction at getting him to talk.

He didn't even budge.

_He rarely talks and he's rude, why do I even bother._

Something though, another piece of her, wanted to talk to him…….to actually have a conversation.

She had heard from a few fangirls that Neji Hyuga was quiet and shy.

_Shy? He seems more stubborn then shy._

She threw her apple core the side of the bus and shifted to get comfortable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tenten! I've been looking all over for you!" Temari ran up to her best friend, her headphones hanging from her neck.

Tenten had spent a very quiet time on the bus, the breeze was refreshing though.

"I'm so glad we have our first classes together." Tenten said, her earlier mood leaving.

"We get Guy Sensei as our 'Strength maturing with body' teacher." Temari said with her hand making emphasis on the quote part.

Tenten laugh at her friend's attitude.

"Here he comes. Tomeji." Temari informed her best friend with a sigh.

Tenten's boyfriend approached her without any of his fangirls.

His blond hair was tossled around, partially covering one of his amber eyes.

He wore his usual green cargo pants, with a red unbuttoned T-shirt over a tight black muscle shirt.

Most of the girl's at school were jealous of Tenten, she was just a normal girl until she started dating the third most popular guy.

Tomeji slung his bag over one of his shoulders, he was now in front of her.

She was still surprised that she was dating him. She was at the beach one day, beating all the guys she could find at beach volleyball. She was on a roll until Tomeji made a show. She lost to him by barely anything but, he found her spirit impressed him. They met at school and he asked her to be his girlfriend. Tenten never thought being stronger then most guys would be a turn on by that.

"You don't mind if I take her to class today, do ya?" Tomeji asked Temari, who was still standing beside Tenten.

"Not at all, it's not like I was all excited us about having the same first class together." The girl replied with sarcasm trickling from every word.

Tomeji let his arm droop around Tenten's waist as he glided her to Guy Sensei's classroom.

"Here we are." Tenten said as they stood in front of the room.

"Meet me at my locker for lunch. I'll drive you somewhere." Tomeji gave her a slight peck on the lips before running off to his class.

As she turned into the classroom, she was tackled by someone. She was rather bumped then tackled but, Tenten liked it better this way.

She heard grumbling and was about to apologise, before she realised who it was.

Neji stared at her, they were both on the floor and everyone in the classroom was staring at them.

"Watch it!" She yelled as Temari came to lift her up.

"……….." Was the only reply.

She reached her seat and sat down casually.

Guy Sensei appeared from a big gust of smock and the whole class clambered into their chairs.

"What's the most important thing?" Guy asked out of the blue.

Tenten saw the two Hyuga's and Rock lee raise their hands.

Hinata Hyuga is a quiet student, she didn't really have any friends. Tenten had seen her walking around the school, a peach in one hand and a book in the other. The girl had always reminded Tenten as a teacher's pet.

She also reminded Tenten of a certain boy she had continually run into. They both had the same last name and same colour of eyes. They never acknowledged each other. Neji was one of the smartest kids in school and it showed. He did not act like a teachers pet to her.

The biggest teacher's pet there ever was in this class would be Rock Lee. The guy was like obsessed with Guy Sensei. He had a horrible haircut and fashion sense. Not that Tenten knew much about fashion but, she was pretty sure dressing up like your teacher wasn't the style.

"Yes Rock Lee." Guy told his favourite student.

"Growing strong during our youthful days." Rock Lee smiled at his answer.

"YES LEE!" Guy hugged his student, Lee cried as he hugged his teacher back.

Tenten zoned out, imagining her boyfriend sitting in the classroom.

When she snapped out of her daydream, she noticed it was Neji she was staring at.

Temari stared at her best friend's daydream expression.

"Your staring at the Hyuga." Temari gave her a disbelief look.

"I was thinking of Tomeji!" Tenten snapped.

"He is cute but, I prefer his best friend." Tenten looked at Neji and then turned her attention to Shikamaru who was sitting beside the Hyuga.

Tenten never thought about his looks, just that he had a horrible attitude.

She had to admit, his black hair went nicely with his large lavender eyes. His clothes matched his hair and eyes.

"Tomeji's better." Tenten said, assuring herself she didn't like Neji Hyuga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A nice little into piece. It really introduced you to everything, I'm proud of myself. Plz R&R

Matashda,

Byakugan Hyuga


	2. Chapter 2 Over and Done

Last chapter you were probably thinking, "Where's Neji!". This chapter will give you more of an idea of where this story is going. Oh and if anyone cares, this is kinda based on somebody's real life. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over and Done

Tomeji had just bought them chicken strips and Ramen. He was now driving Tenten to the beach, where they could enjoy their lunch.

"The beach looks beautiful." Tenten exclaimed as they arrived in the parking lot.

They settled together on the blanket Tomeji had brought. There were only a few people on the beach, most were walking their dogs.

Tenten rested her head on Tomeji's shoulder, but lifted it when she noticed Tomeji flinch.

"Tomeji…." Tenten was cut off by her boyfriend.

"This can't happen. We can't be together."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Tenten had never had a boyfriend, now she knew it was great. This was horrible though. She never felt so much pain.

Tomeji sighed and nodded.

"Why?" Tenten didn't know what was wrong with her. Why wasn't she good enough for him?

"You're too strong."

"You're dumping me because I'm stronger then you! Oh yah! I get it! Don't want to ruin your reputation!" Tenten was almost in tears.

The last time she had ever cried was when her parents died. Why would she cry about a stupid thing like this?

She turned and walked away from Tomeji, trying to look like she didn't care.

She was actually crying, so much she thought she'd drown in them.

"Tenten! Let me drive you back to school!" Tomeji shouted from the blanket.

"Don't bother!" Tenten jogged away, her house was only a few blocks away.

As soon as she reached home she crawled into bed and sobbed into her pillow.

Did love hurt this much? Did she ever love Tomeji?

Thoughts and questions continued running through her head as she fell into a slumber.

Tenten awoke from a knock at the door.

She glanced at the clock and noticed that she had just slept through her first school day.

She sighed when she heard the knocking continue.

She pulled the door open to find Neji Hyuga standing with his usual expressionless face.

Tenten would have started yelling at him, but she noticed all the text books he was carrying.

"Neji?"

"Hinata told me to collect your homework." He handed her the notebooks and textbooks.

"Why didn't she come?" Tenten asked the second question that was bothering her.

First question would have to be, Why is THE Neji Hyuga standing at my door?

"Shy." He said as he turned to walk away.

Was she turning into one of the fans that followed/stalked guys? Was she like Sakura or Ino?

She was overreacting. Her boyfriend just dumped her and the only good way for her to get over it was to get a new one.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Neji was out of sight.

A few days went by, but Tenten didn't notice.

She would spend all her time studying in class. She didn't wait at her locker for friends or a boyfriend between classes. At lunch she would spend her time doing assignments in the library.

No one talked to her, most of her friends were her friend because she was Tomeji's girlfriend.

Even Temari hadn't talked to her, even though they sat beside each other in the first class.

The days past and Tenten spent her time alone, her face always in notebooks.

Messages on her machine were left unheard because after school all she did was practice her ninja skills.

On the 2nd or 3rd week, it didn't matter to her, there was a distraction when she was doing a 'Different types of Jutsu' report in the library.

Hinata had just poked her shoulder and when Tenten turned to her she saw the girl blush.

Tenten gave her a questioning look.

"Want to sit with us?" Hinata looked at the floor as she spoke.

Tenten hadn't sat with anyone else for so long, but then again, no one had asked her to sit with them in a long time.

"Uh…… okay." Tenten lifted her books and followed Hinata through some rows of books until they got to two square tables.

The tables were slid together to make a table for six.

Hinata sat down on one end of the table, motioning Tenten to sit on her right. Across the table from Tenten was Ino with Shikamaru beside her. All the way on the other side of the table from Hinata was a redhead Tenten had never seen before. Beside Tenten was no other then Neji Hyuga.

"You brought her! Oh Yah, Introductions." Ino smiled warmly as she spoke to Tenten.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka!" Ino elbowed the lazy boy beside her.

"Shikamaru Nara…" There was a long pause and Ino elbowed him harder. "…Ino's boyfriend."

Boyfriend? It hurts to even think about that word.

"The names Cleon." The redhead smiled as revealed huge dimples. His freckles dotted the top of his cheeks and nose.

She sent them all a friendly smile and turned to Neji.

"He's Neji Hyuga, my cousin." Hinata almost whispered. "I'm Hinata Hyuga." She added.

"Why did you guys let me sit with you?" By now the boys were in their own conversation so they didn't hear her question.

"You looked lonely and upset." Hinata said with a small frown.

"Definitely boy problems. Your first real relationship." Ino said with a nod, as if agreeing to her own statement.

"How about you come to my house tonight. You can sleep over too." Hinata asked sweetly.

Tenten fought back the question 'Would Neji be there?'.

"You can ask your parents before agreeing." Hinata said, thinking Tenten wouldn't be allowed do to grounding or something.

"Actually……"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poor Tenten. Tomeji is a jerk, hopefully this is the last we'll see of him. So there will be other pairings shown in this story but, mostly Neji and Tenten.

Matashda

Byakugan Hyuga


	3. Chapter 3 Kiddie games

I don't really have anything to say except, ENJOY!

Kiddie Games

After telling someone that your parents are dead, they usually burst out crying for you. Tenten's new friends had just apologised and then started planning their sleepover schedule.

Tenten liked it better, they pretended that they had heard it a million times and now were over it. Which was the same as Tenten herself.

She had spent the whole day with them and they seemed like she had always known them.

It was a relief not to think about how alone she was without Tomeji.

She survived without him before and now she even has friends to comfort her.

Tenten sat in her regular seat on the bus to wait for Temari, she hadn't seen her best friend for a long time.

As the bus pulled out to leave the school, Tenten saw her best friend walking with two other girls.

Temari didn't tell her she had new friends.

The thing that shocked Tenten the most was Temari's new outfit. She no longer wore her baggy three layered kimono but, a tank top showing her bra and a skirt so short she kept pulling it down so it would cover her butt.

Tenten turned away from the window in disgust. She left Temari for a few weeks and she already fell into the wrong crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten had got home and quickly ran over to Hinata's. She knew exactly where the Hyuga's place was, the mansion o the biggest hill.

She reached the house about an hour later and was surprised at the workout.

She rung the doorbell and it was answered by what looked like a 7 year old.

The little girl's dark brown hair fell over her eyes but, Tenten could still see her lavender orbs.

"Hinabi?" The girl moved aside for her father.

"You must be Tenten." She didn't know what to say.

'This would be less awkward if Hinata was here.'

As if on cue, her shy friend appeared from behind a nearby wall.

"Thanks Mr. Hyuga." Tenten said as she entered the house by the door he held open for her.

"Oh please, call me Hiashi." Tenten just nodded.

Hinata grabbed Tenten's arm and dragged her into what she guessed was her room.

Everything was white, baby blue and fluffy.

Tenten felt like she was in a palace. Hinata's bed, which was covered in blankets and like 20 pillows, was in the centre of the room. A fluffy rug was under it, the rest of the floor was hardwood. A long mirror was on the wall beside a door that led to a walk-in-closet. The walls were whit and the shelves bookcases were blue. The shelves were stuffed with beanie babies and booked were crammed into every bookcase.

Tenten stared in awe as Hinata jumped onto her Queen size bed, she just sat.

"Where's Ino?" Tenten watched as Hinata frowned.

"She doesn't come over." Was the simple reply.

Then it hit her, the reason why the family was so friendly to her.

'Hinata must never have any friends over.'

"Cool. Then it's just us two." Tenten smiled and got one in return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten and Hinata spent hours doing their homework, until Tenten decided they needed something more entertaining.

Luckily Tenten had brought her Playstation 2 and Kingdom hearts.

Hinata went into her walk-in-closet to get the television.

Tenten walked over to the door and peeked inside. A shelf had clothes folded on it, the rest were covered with board games, popcorn machine, cotton candy machine, etc. The television was parked in the corner on a stand, Hinata just wheeled it out.

The door for Hinata's room open after they started hooking up the system.

"You going to bed now?" Hinata asked her older cousin.

Tenten just stood there, watching Neji as if he was a god.

Neji ignored the girl's and walked past the television to the farthest bookshelf. Grabbing a random book he walked back to the door.

"kiddie games." He nodded towards the television. before leaving the room.

Hinata just kept fighting the enemy heartless on the screen while Tenten stared at the now closed door.

She snapped out of her trance when Hinata groaned beside her.

Tenten took the controller from her friend and destroyed the purple beast with tusks and a horn, on the screen. (For those who know Kingdom Hearts, it's a Behemoth).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours later, the girls were tired and both upset that neither could beat Sephiroth. Hinata was about to call it a night.

"How about a little prank." Hinata frowned at her friend's suggestion.

"Don't worry, just a few water balloons." Hinata giggled as Tenten started planning their 'prank'.

"Oh wait! Who are we going to prank?" Hinata asked when they thought came to her mind.

"Neji." Tenten said with a nod.

Hinata's expression was a first of fright but, she then started giggling again.

"He deserves it." Hinata said as she pulled Tenten into the bathroom to fill the balloons that they found on one of the hundreds of bookshelves.

They held the balloons in their arms as they carried them down the hallways.

Hinata pointed down the hallway that belonged to Neji.

Tenten led the way, knowing Hinata wouldn't go through this unless she had someone to follow.

The two crouched down by the door and got their balloons ready.

Tenten counted off with her fingers and when she got to three they threw open the door and raised the balloons.

As soon as Tenten saw Neji, she dropper all her balloons on her feet.

Neji was shirtless and his usually straight dark brown hair was a little frizzy from lying in bed.

'If I didn't like him before, I definitely do now.'

He set down the book he was reading and eyed them.

"Tenten?" Hinata asked her frozen friend.

Neji looked at the balloons and shook his head, "Kiddie games."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry to those of you who dress like the new Temari…………………really awkward.

Well plz review!

Matashda,

Byakugan Hyuga


	4. Chapter 4 Taken

I needed a break from my history assignment so I decided to update! YA! I'm really surprised at how many reviews I'm getting. But plz don't stop!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taken

Tenten rode on the top of the bus again, this time staying farther away from Neji.

Hinata had told Tenten that Neji's parents were dead also.

Neji supposedly sleeps at his Uncle's house Friday and Saturday. Sunday night he heads ack to his house, which explains why he rides the same bus as her.

Friday had been extremely humiluating for Tenten.

Flashback

"_Kiddie games." Neji said after he laid his book down._

_After a few moments of silence, Neji got up and picked Tenten's balloons up._

_He placed them in her arms and then turned her around._

_In a few seconds he had pushed her our of his room and had shut the door too._

_Hinata looked up into her friend's red face._

"_Are you blushing?" Hinata asked her fidgeting friend._

"_You never told me he slept with no shirt on!" Tenten awkwardly screamed._

"_I never thought you liked him." Hinata smiled when she saw Tenten's blush return._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thankfully Hinata and her had just gone back to her room and slept. In the morning Tenten rushed through breakfast and left before Neji had even noticed she was awake.

When they finally arrived at school, Tenten ignored Neji.

She went to her locker first, so she wouldn't have to spend more time with the group and Neji.

She hadn't really grown feelings for Neji, she was still kinda hoping Tomeji would come back to her soon.

"Hey Tenten." Tenten turned and saw Temari open her locker beside hers.

Temari wasn't as badly dressed as last time but, it still wasn't the 'Temari' look.

Tenten sighed when she saw no headphones around Temari's neck.

"I haven't seen you in awhile." Temari gave her a smile that Tenten couldn't stay mad at.

"Things have been happening." She gave a small grin.

"Everything's okay between us, right?" Temari asked with a sincere look.

"Of course." Tenten nodded, then waved as she went to find her other friends by her first class.

She had to forgive Temari, thats what best friends do.

Tenten reached her group and squeezed in between Ino and Hinata.

After getting a greeting from everyone, even Neji, Ino went on with her gossip routine.

"Guess what's new?" Ino asked all of them.

Shikamaru sighed, it was his turn today to answer.

"What." He lazily said.

"Tomeji's got a girlfriend." Ino stated.

Tenten looked at Ino more seriously now.

"Wwho?" Hinata stuttered.

"The sand girl, Temari." Ino answered.

Tenten immmediately felt anger surge through her.

("_Everything's okay between us, right?_")

'Temari thinks I'm alright with her dating Tomeji. Best friend's don't do that to each other.'

"Oh man, I have to get the right books." Tenten said as she pretended to look at her books.

She hurried down the hallways to her locker.

"Tenten!" She turned at the sound of his voice.

Cleon was always a kind person and it seemed he knew she was upset.

"You already have your books." He said as he leaned against her locker.

"Uhh…..ya." Tenten stumbled for an excuse.

"Your not over him." Cleon put his arm on her shoulders.

Tenten shook her head as in a no.

"Sometimes what you think is love only brings sadness but, in the end when you find true love…..everything sad seems to fade away." Cleon smiled at the sound of his brilliance.

Tenten thought of the moment when Tomeji dumped her and when she felt the tears start to come, another image came to her.

Neji standing at her door.

Someone she never paid attention to actually came to give her homework.

When she saw him there, she wanted to hug him.

'I only needed someone to comfort me, thats all. I don't love Neji.'

"Why are you doing this?" She asked as she eyed his arm.

He gently pulled it away and gave a goofy smile.

"Don't think I like you anymore then a friend, plus my parents won't let me date yet." He rubbed his hair uncontrollably, his curly hair curling more.

She gave a small laugh before following him to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(I decided to give little diaries, or journals for the guys, for each character.)

Tenten's Diary;

_Cleon really helped me today. I feel like my feelings for Neji are growing by the second. Cleon….is it Cleon I like? Neji is an uncaring jerk when Cleon is a sweet innocent boy. Now I'm doing diasadvantages and advantages of each guy. My feelings are just unclear right now…..right?_

Cleon's Diary;

_Tenten……….Tenten. She different from any other girl I've met before. I wonder if she'd like me? I never really thought of asking a girl out……until now._

Temari's Diary;

_So Tenten ditches me for awhile and then says everythings fine between us. In her dreams. I had to find new friends, who I totally love, but the point is she wants everything perfect. She always thought she led us. Well not anymore. Maybe me having Tomeji will teach her the lesson. _

Neji's Diary;

_Damn, I hate this feeling. Ever since I met Tenten…..ugh. She's like every other annoying girl…..except she's beautiful, skilled and kind but, can have a dark side. Oh god, I am falling for her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go another chapter. Did you like the diary/journal part? Plz tell me! I had to give a CleonXTenten moment…sry. Don't worry Neji and Tenten will get together in the end but, there's still more to go! PLZ REVIEW!

Matashda,

Byakugan Hyuga


	5. Chapter 5 S for Stink

I really have been busy but, I had enough time this week to update twice! Thats a record! Plz enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

S for Stink

After Cleon had talked to her, Tenten felt like she was recharged.

She completely ignored Temari and Tomeji, it sickened her to see him do the same things with her best friend that he did with her.

Tenten couldn't get her mind off of Neji.

She followed Ino to their table in the library.

She took her seat beside Neji and took out her lunch.

"I'll trade my apple for your banana." Tenten said to the Hyuga.

He nodded in agreement and took her apple.

'At least I talked to him. I shouldn't be this nervous though.' Tenten told herself as she unpeeled her banana.

Cleon, Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten were the only ones at the table.

Ino had left as soon as she arrived.

"What's with Ino?" She asked the boys.

"I dumped her." Shikamaru sighed after he said it.

"What?" Tenten didn't understand, they were so happy together.

"Certain rumours." Neji said as he threw the apple core in the nearest garbage can.

Shikamaru shook his head and stared at Neji.

"True rumours." Neji added not catching Shikamaru's look that told him to shut up.

"You remember last year on the third last day." Cleon said as he gave a small chuckle.

"Naruto's horrible fart?" Tenten replied. "The one that made the fire alarms go off."

"Not Naruto's." Cleon looked at the now slumping Nara.

"That was you!" Tenten shouted.

"Now that the whole school knows, maybe I should really look into the School for Overachievers." Shikamaru stopped playing with his salad and laid his head on the table.

"What does this whole thing have to do with Ino?" Tenten asked the only question that seemed unanswered.

"She knew and that's why were dating." Shikamaru explained.

"Since everyone knows, he dumped her." Neji wrapped the whole conversation up.

"Thats so mean!" Tenten remembered the moment Tomeji dumped her and how much it hurt.

"She didn't like me, dating me kept her higher on the popular scale." Shikamaru raised himself from his chair and dumped the rest of his salad in the garbage.

It was true, she always saw normal people get a girl/boyfriend and then end up being let into one of the fanclubs.

Ino was popular and she was the leader of the Sasuke fanclub.

"No, not Ino." Tenten couldn't believe her friend would do anything like this.

"Are all you girls so troublesome?" Shikamaru gave them his tired look and then walked off.

Tenten stood up but, stopped at the sound of Neji's voice.

Don't bug him. Talk to Ino instead." He looked down at the table instead of looking at her.

Cleon stood now and followed Tenten out of the library.

'It's funny how I feel so comfortable around Cleon.'

Tenten stopped in her tracks when she saw a boy wearing a big jacket and red marks on his face approach he best friend.

Hinata stood with her back to the boy.

Her friend was staring at her crush, Naruto Uzamaki.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The boy asked Hinata, who wheeled around to face him.

"Kiba……………" Hinata began blushing when she figured out he referred Naruto as her boyfriend.

"Nnot really." Hinata said after a moment of awkwardness.

"Are you spying on him?" Kiba asked as he peeked around the corner she was using to hide from Naruto.

"Hi Naruto." Hinata whispered when he walked by.

Naruto kept walking even though Hinata's hello was able to hear.

"Hey jerk! She's talking to you!" Kiba yelled which made Hinata blush more.

"Huh? Oh Hinata." Naruto looked around before actually turning his attention to her.

"Hhi." She stuttered out.

"Sorry, I can't talk right now. I'm working my way up the popular scale to make Sakura notice me, if she sees me with you right now she'll definitely never show interest in me." Naruto turned away and left a blubbering Hinata.

The Hyuga was almost in tears and she covered her mouth to stop the awful cries coming from it.

Tenten almost jumped out from her hiding place to comfort Hinata and do her best Neji glare to Naruto's back.

At the thought of his name, she paused.

Someone poked her from her daydreams and then. She noticed she was with Cleon.

'With? Was she and Cleon getting closer then friends.'

"You look cute when you space out." Cleon said when he knew he had her attention.

She blushed, only because he complimented her.

'Wait, is he trying to flirt with me?' Tenten let her blush fade instantly.

"How about I buy you an ice cream?" Kiba asked.

Tenten turned her attention back to Hinata, who was now hugging Akamaru.

She nodded in agreement and allowed herself to be pulled up by him.

"Run." She whispered to Cleon, after she realised they would be coming their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'll leave it there. If any of you guys want to see other characters in this story, just include them in your review. Thats right a REVIEW!

Matashda,

Byakugan Hyuga


	6. Chapter 6 New Love

So here we are, the next chapter…..ya I'm kinda falling behind on my writing. This is what school does to me. I have to keep myself focused, just think of Neji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New Love

Cleon and Tenten had checked the whole school for the blonde but, Ino was no where to find.

'She better not be skipping school!'

"It's hopeless." Cleon wailed.

Tenten nodded but, then noticed the girls bathroom ahead of them.

"Hang on a second." She walked into the bathroom before he could answer.

Sure enough Ino was fixing her hair as tears still ran down her face.

"Ino." The blonde immediately turned to Tenten with an even sadder expression.

"Is this how it felt when Tomeji dumped you?" Ino sniffled as she said this.

"It depends if you were only dating Shikamaru for social advantages." Tenten answered with a sigh.

'Why does everyone have to keep reminding me of Tomeji.'

"Ya, I guess I did." Ino tried to stop the tears by wiping her face.

"The why would you be so upset if you guys were only dating because of a rumour." Tenten knew Shikamaru was wrong, Ino did really like him.

"Okay, you win. I used the rumour to get him to date me." Ino gave a small smile.

"Why couldn't you just admit that you like him instead of using a rumour." Tenten was getting frustrated that no one was explaining properly.

"Social advantages." Was the only excuse the girl could give.

Tenten couldn't believe it, was it that hard to tell someone you like them.

She had told Tomeji all the time that she liked him.

'You haven't told Neji though.'

Tenten shook her fist inside her head, sometimes that little voice is not so helpful.

"Then when I started dating him, I really did like him." Ino burst into tears again.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Tenten asked her after a sigh.

She had just stopped the girl from crying and now she started up again.

"No. I'm not letting him hurt me like this again." Ino finally had her hair the way she wanted.

She walked out before Tenten could argue.

Really though, Tenten wasn't going to argue. She was actually stunned by the comment Ino had said.

'Tomeji. I don't want you to hurt me again but, why do I keep having these stupid thoughts of you.'

Tenten realised that she needed someone else to date.

She needed a boyfriend that wouldn't dump her like Tomeji did, someone who would respect her, someone like……Neji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten the next day at her locker almost puked when she saw her ex best friend and ex boyfriend kissing.

"Don't forget the dance tonight." Temari yelled after he boyfriend.

Tomeji gave a small wave as he disappeared down the hall.

"I'm sorry Tenten, you must have no one to go with." Temari smiled at Tenten before she gather her books and head off to their class with Guy.

"Do you hate the fact that she's trying to take your life, everything important to you?"

"Is it that obvious." Tenten said that before noticing she actually said it.

"Neji?" Tenten was shocked to see the Hyuga standing beside her locker.

"Are you going to the dance?" He asked in his usual emotionless voice.

"No." She answered automatically.

'What if he's asking me to go with him.'

"Good. Then you can come to my place for dinner." He watched her with serious eyes.

She couldn't speak, she only managed to nod.

He turned and walked away.

Tenten stood there for awhile, watching Neji's retreating back. She was interrupted by Hinata taping a finger on her shoulder.

"I knew you liked him." Hinata giggled as her friend finally turned to look at her because Neji was out of sight.

"What about you and Kiba?" Tenten shot back.

"We're just friends." Hinata didn't take it as a way for Tenten to cover up her real feelings, she actually blushed at the thought of her and Kiba.

"We're almost late!" Tenten grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged her down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten stared at the back of Neji's head.

She was hoping Guy would eventually decide she should be moved.

She had talked to him about it but, he said he wouldn't be able to get to it for awhile due to special attention to his star pupil.

She wanted to move by Hinata, there she would be close to her bestfriend and Neji.

She glanced out the window because Guy was pointing at a bird.

Supposedly birds had something to do with our youth.

Tenten then caught Temari's attention on something else in the room.

The girl was staring at HER Neji.

'What is she doing! He's mine!'

Tenten dropped her notebook and all attention was now on her.

"Sorry." She picked up the book she purposely dropped and watched her ex best friend look now at what Guy was pointing at.

'I can't believe I was ever her friend!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cleon watched as Tenten grabbed her backpack from her locker and head to the entrance.

"Have a nice night, Tenten." Cleon walked over to the unsuspected girl.

"Uhhh…..hi Cleon."

'Oh god, she looks upset.' (We all no why she is cough, cough Temari.)

Cleon looked at the ground for a few seconds before looking her in the eyes.

"Can I give you a ride home?" Cleon asked as he studied her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten looked nervously at Cleon.

'I really want to see Neji but, the way Cleon keeps giving me a kind smile makes me think I'm wasting my time thinking about Neji.'

"Sorry but, I'm getting off at Temari's house. I need to take the bus." Tenten shuffled from one foot to the other.

"Uhhh……bye." Tenten snuck out the door.

So she lied, she wanted to go to the bus because she was going to Neji's.

She definitely didn't want to miss this night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cleon drove to the parking lot before his road.

His road was on lane and he had no driveway.

His parents were environmentalists and were very strict about saving the world.

Cleon walked down his gravel road with only the thought of Tenten in his mind.

'Does Tenten have feelings for someone else? Was she too shy to tell me she has feelings for me?'

Cleon continued down the muddy road as more thoughts ran through his head.

'She makes it so obvious. She always want me around and accepts my comforting anytime.'

It suddenly started pouring when he reached the forest where his house would appear through.

Cleon pulled out four kunai's and a scroll.

He knew there was someone out there, the rain was denser then usual. He was also underneath trees, where little water could reach him.

This was some sort of jutsu.

A huge puddle began forming beneath his feet.

"You're a sharp one." a voice whispered from the puddle, everytime it said a word a ripple would be sent through the puddle.

Cleon fled towards his house, hoping to find some safety.

He flung open the oak door and froze at the sight he saw.

His parents were flopped on the ground, blood covering the wood floor.

He quickly checked their pulses and checked for the vital wounds.

His parents were dead and he would most likely be next.

The shutters flew open and the water began to grow inside the house.

Cleon backed into the nearest wall.

What had he done to deserve this?

A being began to develop from the puddle.

Cleon began pouring chakra into the scroll, he had to at least fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WHOA! It's like I'm keeping you in suspense. Sorry that this chapter is shorter then most, it only means the next one will be longer. Hope you enjoyed it!

Matashda,

Byakugan Hyuga


	7. Chapter 7 Fangirl Nonsense

So I was kinda lost for ideas, so I had to take some time to get some. I was so far ahead in this story, so many chapters wrote and then I just stopped. Recently though I've had great encouragement to write more. So I've got new ideas for you guys!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fanclub Nonsense 

Tenten followed Neji off the bus and to his house.

Tenten was definitely nervous, mostly because when she was dating Tomeji they never had dates like this.

Tomeji's dates: Dress up, get picked up, out to supper and possibly a movie.

Neji's dates: Normal clothes, take bus with him………?

'I would of enjoyed a car ride instead of a bus ride.'

Tenten followed Neji into his house. She dropped her bag by the front door and ran into the kitchen.

As soon as she did, she smelt lasagne, a very nice one too.

"Hope you like Lasagne." Neji said from upstairs.

"I love lasagne!" Tenten said as she looked into the oven.

There was no answer, so she continued through the house.

She walked into the next room and found out it was filled with couches and a T.V.

She then spotted a Playstation2 sitting above the television.

As if it depended on her life, she started plugging in the game system.

"Who isn't ever prepared?" Tenten asked herself as she took her Kingdom Hearts from her bag.

Tenten sat down on the couch and began fighting Sephiroth again.

Neji walked in and let his lavender eyes fall on his bunned friend.

She growled as she once again lost to the evil guy on the screen.

"Dinner is ready." Neji said calmly.

Tenten turned and smiled.

She then noticed the nicely decorated dining room behind him.

She walked over and allowed him to help her into a chair.

'This definitely beats Tomeji's dates.'

"Wait." Neji said before Tenten could eat the piece of lasagne on her fork.

She looked at him questioningly.

"Don't you have any activities you do before you eat?" Neji said with a blank face.

Tenten thought back to the time she ate at the Hyuga manor. There was no speeches or activities they did before eating.

She didn't do any either, but she might as well get some fun out of this.

"Small Secrets." She smiled as she saw Neji raise an eyebrow at her.

"I'll go first! I think lavender is my favourite colour now." She stared into his eyes and noticed a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I'm thinking about putting my hair into buns now." Neji said then smirked as a crumpled napkin zoomed past his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You ever get the feeling that you've fallen in true love?

Tenten snuggled closer to Neji.

She remembered the times at school her friends had told her Neji was so cold hearted.

She had known Neji for 7 months now and they were now snuggling on the couch.

Maybe not snuggling.

He just laid there on the couch beside her, arm around her waist.

She felt protected, like nothing bad could happen at this moment.

"You seem so sweet." Tenten said as a boring talking scene came up on the movie.

"Only to you." Neji answered as if he wasn't even saying she was the only one he cared for.

She blushed but he couldn't see because the lack of light.

She grabbed another handful of popcorn and sighed as all her muscles relaxed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten once again jumped on the top of the bus unnoticed.

She had spent most of the night at Neji's.

They had watched a movie and then chatted as they devoured a whole chocolate cake.

She sat beside the Hyuga and smiled, she only got a small one back.

That was good considering he was Neji Hyuga.

"It was pretty nice last night." She said after a short pause.

Last night they had talked about everything and now it was hard for her to find something to say.

"Hn." Was the only reply.

She smiled, she could read him now.

That 'Hn' was a yes.

"Umm……..does this mean we're uh………Boyfriend and girlfriend?" She just had to ask that question, it was eating her up inside.

"I don't know." Tenten sighed, she was hoping he wouldn't say it was a mistake. Though he didn't really answer at all.

"But, if it was up to me then that would be a definite yes." She blushed after she realised what he just said.

Then I guess that's settled." She smiled more and finally felt the awkwardness leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tenten!" the usually shy Hinata yelled down the hall.

Everyone turned to her because she just happened to yell when one of those random silent moments was happening.

She blushed when she noticed everyone staring at her.

Tenten walked over to her friend, to stop everyone from staring at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she could talk to her friend in a quiet manner.

"Ino. Sshe's not inn it." Hinata stuttered out.

"In what?" Tenten looked at her with confusion.

"In Sasuke's fanclub!" Hinata whispered quickly.

Tenten looked shocked.

Ino had always been the 2nd biggest Sasuke fan.

She had worked years for that title, why was she being kicked out now?

Hinata and Tenten turned when they heard screeches from down the hall.

A group of kids were huddling up in the nearby corner.

"You no longer belong with us!" Sakura screamed.

All the girls around her nodded in agreement.

'Oh great, the Sasuke fanclub.'

Tenten sighed as she approached the poor victim.

There was Ino, squashed into the corner. She was clutching her text books to her chest as the crazy fangirls crowded around.

"Okay. Break it up!" Tenten yelled over the screeching.

All girls now turned to her, their leader was right in her face.

Sakura of course, was the biggest fan. Ino was until the pink hair girl started dating Sasuke.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked with zero patience.

"Stop bugging her." Tenten denied saying it as soon as she said it.

All the girls had evil glints in their eyes.

"She's not a Sasuke fan anymore. She broke the rules." Sakura spoke up for the girls.

"Rules?"

'There's rules for these kind of things?'

"She no longer stalks, talks about or worships Sasuke." Sakura said as she checked them off with her fingers.

Tenten's left eye twitched.

'This is her boyfriend for crying out loud!'

"She deserves this!" Sakura turned on Ino again.

Tenten didn't know what to do, how do you handle a crazy fanclub?

"That's pathetic." A cold voice said from behind Tenten.

She turned and saw her boyfriend, Neji.

"You're pathetic! Your a lame excuse for a man!" Sakura screamed, yet none of her fangirls clapped or screamed in agreement.

"Are you implying that I'm ugly?" Neji asked with a serious tone.

"Compared to Sasuke……….YES!" Sakura screeched with rage.

'She took that way too far.'

Tenten knew Sakura was in for it now.

"Your saying Sasuke is better looking than me?" Neji smirked after he had said this.

'What is he going on about?'

A group of fangirls appeared behind Neji.

"Neji is so better looking!" One of them shouted at Sakura.

Neji left the two groups, fighting over who was better looking.

He gave Tenten a look that told her to leave.

She grabbed Ino from the corner and followed Neji.

Hinata slowly brought up the rear.

"Thanks for that." Tenten told her boyfriend when they had reached the door to their next class.

"Hn."

"Ino….." Before Tenten could say anything more, Ino put up a hand for her to stop.

"I should have known Sakura would win." Ino said with a sigh.

"Don't be sad. Trust me, being in a fanclub is not the coolest thing." Tenten said as she remembered the crazy girls…..err…..or boys.

"Please everyone report to their classes. There is a very important assembly." The principal's voice was heard over the announcements.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There we go. A very interesting chapter I would say. Just got back from the movies and had a blast! It gave me some great ideas for my story!

Matashda,

Byakugan Hyuga


	8. Chapter 8 Keep a Secret

Ya life is great right now. I got great ideas and just had to add them to this. So plz enjoy:D:D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten found Neji sitting with the rest of the group.

She just had to go to the bathroom before the assembly.

Tenten quietly walked over to her friends. She then noticed someone in a green outfit sitting beside Neji.

She sighed mentally and stood in front of Ino and Hinata.

They both looked up with smiles.

She noticed the guy in the ugly outfit was moving away from Neji. She smiled when she saw the glare he gave to the green kid.

'Oh my god!'

Tenten then sat beside Neji but froze when she noticed who the guy was on her right.

"Rock lee..." Tenten stuttered almost like Hinata.

"Hey! I'm Neji's friend. Isn't this a great way to spend our youthful time!" She grinded her teeth together to keep from insulting him.

She turned to look at her boyfriend.

He turned his head a little so she knew he noticed her.

"Neji..." She began but, was interrupted.

"Can we keep it quiet for now." He said as he looked away.

'Is Neji embarrassed, he's making me become embarrassed too.'

Tenten mentally kicked herself when she felt her cheeks get hotter.

"Sure." She turned her face to look at the stage instead of him.

She didn't really care that people didn't know they were dating but, it'd be nice to let other people know they liked each other.

Tsunade walked up the stage and set her liquor bottle on a stand.

"Hey kids! Listen up! This is your principal here!" Everyone froze as soon as they heard her voice.

"I have some unfortunate news. One of our fellow students were killed."

All the children burst into a loud muttering session.

A picture of a boy appeared on the screen by Tsunade.

"Cleon was a very good student and could of gone a long way. He was..."

Tenten couldn't take he eyes off the picture.

She knew she wouldn't cry, Cleon was a great friend and deserved to die with honour, not sorrow.

"I want all top ninjas here to watch for danger. So that concludes the assembly. Oh, don't forget the Hallowee dance tonight!" Tsunade walked off the stage with her rum in hand.

All the sutdents got up and proceeded to lunch, as if no one had died.

'If Cleon was a target, Neji probably will be too.'

Tenten followed Neji and Rock Lee to their usual library spot.

Instead of Cleon sitting at their table with them, Rock Lee was seated.

"I'm buying lunch today, anyone want to come?" Neji asked as he looked over at Tenten.

"Ya. I have money today." Tenten answered when no one else did. (Let's just say she has a paper route.)

She walked with Neji until they found a quiet spot in the library.

"You're worried." He looked at her with a serious face.

"I'm trying not to think about it." Tenten said as she looked away from him.

She was carefully pulled into a hug.

"They won't come after me." He said as he felt her relax.

Tenten let all her worries melt away as she just enjoyed the moment.

"Big grin?" Neji asked the quiet girl in his arms.

Tenten's grin grew more and she blushed when she realized she had been grinning in the first place.

'It's like he can read everything about me.'

"You don't have any money, do you?"

"25 cents." Tenten said with a nervous laugh.

"My treat then." He said as he let her go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten flopped on her couch as she pictured how good Neji had looked today.

She was now dressed up as a witch and waiting for Ino and Hinata to come pick her up.

Unfortunately, she had decided to wait another year to get her driver's license.

If you haven't guessed what's going on yet, Tenten is going to the Halloween dance.

She sighed as she remembered that she hadn't told Neji she was going.

Tenten knew he wouldn't of gone anyway.

Her friends had talked her into going to her first dance, there goes a record.

She heard a honk outside and knew that would be her ride to the dance.

'It would of been nice to dance with Neji.'

She pulled her pointed hat on and grabbed her broomstick as she stepped out her front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So she has been sitting on the floor for 2 hours.

She had only seen Hinata dance with two people and Ino...too many to count.

"Tenten get off the floor and dance." Ino yelled over the music.

The girl had finally come to the refreshment table.

"Do you think I can just be the janitor instead?" Tenten asked as she held up her broom.

"You shouldn't of came if you weren't going to dance." Ino said that made Tenten almost explode.

Tenten was forced to come, it wasn't her decision.

Ino walked off to find **another **guy to dance with.

"Ddon't listen to hher Tenten." Hinata said as she took Tenten's broom.

"Why don't you dance with him?" Hinata said as she pointed to a boy dressed as a vampire.

She was about to say no, but she noticed it was Neji.

She was completely shocked.

They both had come without telling each other.

"Maybe I will." Tenten said, now smiling.

"You don't look like you're dancing with anyone?" Tenten asked when she was behind Neji.

"There's not really anyone I want to dance with." Neji turned with a straight face.

"Oh..." Tenten said with a small sulk.

"Until now." He put out his hand for her to take.

She let him gently pull her onto the dance floor.

Tenten put her hands behind his neck and let the music fill her.

She felt so happy at the moment.

Neji's grip around her waist tightened, do she leaned into his chest.

"You're the only one." Neji whispered into her ear.

Hinata giggled from a distance as she watched her cousin smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is kinda a shorter chapter, but i enjoyed writing this one the most! Well till next time.

Matashda,

Byakugan Hyuga


	9. Chapter 9 Doubt

Sorry for the long wait, some complications in my life. I think this is a very questionary chapter, does that make sense...maybe after you read it you will understand. So my life is slowly moving on and this story is coming quick so I'll have to make some adjustments to my storyline...I'll have to base more things on my imagination. No worries though, it will still be good. Read on!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hinata, stop bothering me about it." Tenten sighed once again.

"But, you guys are so cute together." Hinata smiled at the thought of her cousin and Tenten together.

Tenten grumbled as she pulled books from her locker.

She was of course grumbling because she didn't want Hinata to think anymore about it.

'A cute couple?'

Tenten sighed as she remembered Neji.

Everytime she felt unhappy she would picture him and everything would seem perfect.

She was about to look for her boyfriend until, a hand tapped her shoulder.

She spun around hoping it would be Neji but, to her surprise it was Ino.

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked her two friends.

"Tenten's just looking for someone." Hinata said and giggled when Tenten's face expression was a shocked look.

"Say what?" Ino asked her friends.

"How did you know?" Tenten gave a curious look.

"Please, he's my cousin." Hinata giggled more when she noticed Tenten blush.

"I didn't think you would find out. Wait, did he tell you?" Tenten asked completely serious now.

"Wait! You guys are talking about Neji!" Ino yelled out as soon as she realised.

Both girls put their fingers to their lips to hush the blonde.

"Funny you guys mention him..." Ino whispered.

Hinata's face expression turned to a straight one and she lowered her head.

Tenten knew there was something her friends were not telling her.

Tenten then took her gaze away from Hinata and looked at Ino, waiting for her to continue.

"I don't know if you still like him but, would you think it's be weird if I liked Neji too." Ino said as she twirled her long bang around her fingers.

Tenten didn't know what to say.

Someone liked Neji...her Neji!

How was she suppose to react? No one really knew about Neji being her boyfriend.

'Do I have this feeling that because no one knows, someone can steal him from me.'

Tenten did the only thing she thought she could do, turned around and slowly walked away.

It was too quick for her to think.

"I guess it does matter." Ino whispered to the now saddened Hinata.

Tenten continued walking until she was in the schoolyard.

She stopped when she saw Temari standing there with her two other friends.

Tenten's brown eyes met Temari's blue ones.

There was a long pause before one of them actually spoke.

"Sakura, Meka...I'll see you at lunch." Temari waved to the goth and pink princess.

The two walked away and left the two old friends together.

"It seems our friendship was ruined by a stupid boy." Temari gave a small smile.

"I'm guessing you guys aren't dating anymore." Tenten looked away from the girl.

"Ya, I noticed how much of a jerk he was. I was hoping we could work our way up to friends now." Temari frowned a little, probably remembering why they weren't friends anymore.

"Lots of stuff has happened between us, we both have changed." Tenten said after a short pause.

It was true, they have both changed.

Temari was now more popular, staying with the crowd, she even seemed to be getting lower marks. Everyone knew her and she wanted to be friends with everyone, no matter what they were like.

Tenten constantly studied because she had more time. She was more confident and had found her own special group. She was always studying what people would be good friends.

"Doesn't mean we still can't be friends. I've realised what I've done to you. I left you alone, you were confused and lost. Tomeji blinded me for awhile, I have changed but IM still Temari." She looked sincerely at Tenten.

"How do you suppose we begin becoming friends?" Tenten asked.

She did want to be friends, it meant she had no Temari getting revenge. On the plus side, friends didn't necessarily mean telling secrets or hanging out with all the time.

"I'm having a party Friday, it'd be great if you came." Temari smiled when Tenten nodded in approval.

"Thanks Tenten, this means a lot to me." She waved and wandered off to her class.

'I better get to class soon too.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nothing was better then good old lunch time.

Tenten sat by her locker waiting for her friends.

She was going to stay away from Ino for awhile but, she wasn't going to give up such a good friend for a guy.

A cute guy, a sweet guy, her perfect boyfriend.

Okay, so he was an important person to her.

Would being jealous make it obvious to everyone else that they were going out.

Was she ready to tell people?

Tenten got up when she saw Hinata come around the last corner to her locker.

When she got up she saw a glimpse of Neji.

She turned her head a little to see who he was talking to.

Tenten frowned when she saw a blonde girl talking to her boyfriend.

The blonde playfully punched him and giggled.

'Is she flirting with my Neji.'

Tenten was shocked by her reaction, she was being selfish.

Neji was her boyfriend, he'd never told her he was all hers.

Was it wrong for her to only want him to want her?

Tenten wanted Neji to herself, how could she do that when other girls thought he was a free guy.

He was taken though, her heart was only for him.

She turned back to her silent friend and gave a small smile as a greeting.

"Ino's at the ramen shop across the street buying lunch." Hinata said quietly as she looked passed Tenten.

"Lets have a girl's lunch. We'll go see her at the ramen shop, we should have one of those girl talks." Tenten said with a straight face.

She wanted to smile but, her boyfriend was with some other girl.

'I want you for myself, it's selfish but true. It's because I love you.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten's having some thoughts about telling people about her relationship with Neji. Do you guys think that's a good idea? Don't you wonder how Tenten and Ino will sort out their crush issues. How will Temari's party be, by the way...Gaara will be in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and find out the answers to all the above next chapter! **REVIEW!**

Matashda,

Byakugan Hyuga


	10. Chapter 10 Revenge

I guess I haven't updated in awhile, sorry. I've been really stressed. This chapter is a good one though, so perhaps you will forgive me (hands a virtual plate of cookies). Thanks to someone very special (wink) I updated! Thank you oh so special one. Thank you all for reviewing and reading! Enjoy!

A special thanks to Nefaith and TheSilverMirror for great reviews! I LOVED THEM!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Revenge

Tenten looked at the floor as Hinata talked.

She would keep glancing at Ino but, she never seemed to be looking.

She could sense that Ino was glancing at her sometimes.

"Ino, it's okay that you like Neji." Tenten said as she still looked at the ground.

Of course it bothered her that one of her best friends like the guy she loved.

"So why do you seem so depressed?" Ino's voice was muffled from her head rested on her arms.

"I'm……….just afraid of competition." Tenten said with a small smile.

"Don't be afraid, you guys are perfect for each other. I wouldn't take him from you." Ino lifted her head so she could talk properly.

Tenten blushed when she said Neji and her were perfect for each other.

'Temari acted the same way, she would tell me stuff like that about Tomeji and I. These people are different though, they are better friends.'

Tenten sipped her drink as Ino once again rambled on about gossip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I shouldn't of agreed to do this." Tenten sighed as she marched across the lawn of the school.

Ino had to leave school early for a dentist appointment.

Tenten had promised to go shopping with her after school. now she had to wait until Ino drove from her appointment to the school.

"Tenten……………" Tenten looked over to where she heard someone call her name.

Tenten froze, she had no idea how to react.

His amber eyes showed he was nervous.

"Tomeji?" She asked, unsure he was really the boy standing not too far away.

"There's something I have to say." Tomeji looked at the ground.

"Don't. Please don't say anything." She didn't know what he was going to say but, she definitely didn't want to see or talk to him.

She turned away, it was upsetting even looking at him.

She began walking but, Tomeji soon pulled her arm.

She was about to protest, until he pulled her closer to him.

She soon found herself being hugged by the guy that had ruined her friendship with Temari.

'But……………what is this feeling.'

Tenten pulled her head from his chest, she hated it.

"There's nothing. Hugging you doesn't affect me at all………..I want Neji."

'Neji, hid hugs are special. Tomeji's hugs……….they make me feel weak.'

"Tenten, please understand. I was so wrong, I should of seen it. It's you I want………I miss you." Tomeji's grip tightened and Tenten felt herself be pulled in again.

'This is what I wanted before………..I can have him again.'

"I don't want you." Tenten said as she pulled away.

'Neji is too special to me. Losing him would……..be the end of the world. I don't understand why I'm here with Tomeji. It feels wrong, I want to only belong to Neji.'

"I don't understand. I saw you before crying and desperate to get me back. Why don't you want me? Is it Neji you really want?" Tomeji looked at her with clouded eyes.

'I blurted out who I really want, does this mean I have to admit everything to everyone. Can Tomeji keep it a secret?'

"Tenten!" Tomeji now sounded desperate.

"Pathetic." A low voice said from a nearby shadow.

Tomeji and Tenten turned quickly to look at the red head.

"Gaara?" Tenten asked, unsure it was really him that came to her rescue.

"Obviously she hates you, that's the way it should stay." Gaara looked right at Tomeji and smirked when the boy backed up from the evil smirk that was on Gaara's face.

"You have no right to say stuff for her!" Tomeji yelled as he tried to give the younger boy a glare.

Tenten shook her head.

Getting in a fight with Gaara was a horrible mistake and probably your last one too.

'I've told him already that I wanted Neji. Will he ever get it?'

"I guess the only way to convince you, is for me to………" Gaara wasn't able to finish his threat because he was interrupted by his older brother.

"Just get out of here before Gaara really loses it."

Tenten sighed in relief when she saw Tomeji turn and walk away.

"Thanks, Gaara." Tenten said as the sand ninja glared at the now running Tomeji.

"You and your lovers, it's pointless." He now turned to Kankuro.

"Sorry for butting in….uhhh………man." Kankuro looked at the other gang members.

They all shook their head in disapproval.

"Kankuro, get lost. For good." Gaara said as he walked over to his gang.

"I'm trying to join the gang." Kankuro said to the confused girl standing beside him.

"It's a sad attempt." Tenten mumbled so he wouldn't hear her.

She looked at the gang members.

They all wore make-up and black clothing. Most wore chains on their wrists and neck.

"I'll see you at the party then!" Kankuro waved good bye and returned to his 'friends'.

'I better get out of here soon.' Tenten thought as she looked at the gang again and saw they all were giving her death glares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If she doesn't want me, she can't have anyone." Tomeji said as he sulked.

He kicked the nearest can as far as he could.

He stared as the trash hit the Ramen shop's steps.

Neji stood on the steps, watching the can that had nearly hit him.

"Sorry about that, I'm just frustrated." He gave a small smile to the Hyuga.

'Neji is the one she wants now, I'm the one she'll want later.'

Neji just seemed to ignore the boy as he placed the box he was carrying on his car's roof.

"I'm looking for Tenten, have you seen her? she told me to meet her here." Tomeji said with a serious tone.

It seemed to get Neji's attention.

"I can't see why she would want to meet you." Neji said without answering Tomeji's question.

"That's not the point. I want to know if you have seen her." Tomeji asked again.

"No, I haven't seen her." Neji opened his side door and placed the box inside.

"Man. I really wanted that hug too. Thanks anyway." Tomeji gave a small wave and began walking to the school parking lot leaving a stunned Neji.

'Revenge.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tenten!" Ino shouted for her attention once she saw the girl turn from the corner.

Tenten looked up at the over excited blonde.

'Finally, she took so long.'

"I have decided to take your advice." Ino cried happily.

"What advice?" Tenten asked with a look of confusion.

"I have decided that I do want to get back together with Shikamaru. I can't stand not being with him. thanks to you I now have an idea of how to get him back." Ino said as she danced around.

'I hope she knows I didn't give her any ideas, I only told her what she wanted.'

"That's great Ino but, shouldn't we be getting going?" Tenten asked as she jumped out of the way of the twirling girl.

"Ya, about that. I'm staying at school to plot." Ino answered as she stopped in front of the school doors.

"What! How will I get home?" Tenten yelled as she began thinking of all the possibilities of a young teenage girl being stuck on the streets for a night.

"Ask him for a ride." Ino said as she pointed and then skipped back into the school.

Tenten turned in the direction Ino has just pointed and saw her boyfriend getting into her car.

"I guess I could." Tenten said to no one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's a good chapter for you guys! I should try to update more but, I write once a week for half an hour. (sigh) I hope you guys liked it and the next chapter will be the party and something else very significant. Please REVIEW!

Matashda,

Byakugan Hyuga


	11. Chapter 11 Rescue Me

Haven't updated in awhile. My excuse this time is I had tests and projects to do. Then I thought I would be able to write after them but, Christmas came. Of course I left my shopping to the last minute. Bad, bad me. So I'm having a party soon and it might give me some ideas for this story. (Wink wink to a certain someone who is reading.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten ignored the silence at first but, now she was beginning to get worried.

Neji usually would talk to her, if she was someone else he might not.

"You got dinner?" Tenten looked at the box behind the seat she was sitting in.

"Hinata wanted the cooks to have a day off, nobody else felt like cooking." Neji said with his eyes still staring ahead.

"Smells good." As soon as she said that the silence came again.

"Why did Tomeji want you?" Neji asked quickly, which left a shocked Tenten looking at him.

"I guess you know about the hug." Tenten looked at her feet hoping he would understand.

"So he was telling the truth. You should of told me sooner, I thought I could trust you." Neji's face fell into a frown.

'How could I of told him sooner, it just happened! Wait a second, did he just say he couldn't trust me!'

"I can't believe you would say that. Nothing's going in between Tomeji and I. You also shouldn't be talking Mr. Girl Magnet!" Tenten yelled as she glared at her boyfriend.

"What?" He gave her questioning look before looking at the road again.

"Every single time I look at you, you're always with some girl." Tenten crossed her arms and stared out the door.

"None of those girls matter, you do." Neji said calmly as he pulled into her driveway.

If Tenten wasn't angry right now, she would of found the last statement as a compliment.

"Oh they don't, then why am I so special!" Tenten shouted again, this time she could feel tears but, she pushed them away so he couldn't see.

"Whatever." Neji said flatly.

"Whatever? I'm nothing to you. I'm like all the other girls, I get no compliments or reasons why I'm so special to Neji Hyuga." Tenten looked away a little to keep him from noticing her watery eyes.

Neji just turned away from her to stop the conversation.

Tenten slid out of the seat as she opened the door.

She let it fall back with a quiet thud.

She walked up to her front door, unlocked it and went inside.

As soon as the door shut behind her, she sat on the floor.

She let the tears fall now regretting starting the earlier argument.

After she let the big tears out, she went to bed with only the sniffles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten knocked on the door of Temari's house.

She took a bus to get to the party.

Temari opened the door and Tenten was able to see inside the house.

There were people everywhere, music blaring and food littered on the ground.

Temari moved aside for her guest to come in.

The girl smirked for a while, probably wondering if Tenten was really going to come in or not.

Tenten smiled and walked in, leaving a slightly surprised Temari to close the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji handed the box of pizza to the lazy boy on the ground.

"She's going to dump me." Neji said again for the twentieth time.

"I thought after you told me about you two going out it would be more relaxing. You know, no more secrets but, you are definitely ruining this sleep over. It doesn't even sound like it's that bad." Shikamaru said as he pulled a slice from the box.

"It is bad. You should of seen her. She looked like she was going to cry. Why am I so stupid?" Neji slid off the bed to get his drink from a nearby table.

"It's not like you to freak over simple things." Shikamaru said as he pulled the pull out couch into a bed.

"She might dump me though." Neji muttered as he threw a pillow at Shikamaru.

"Just call her." The lazy boy fell onto the newly made bed.

"I tried to but, her cell phone and house phone are turned off." Neji sighed and laid on his own bed.

"She'll get over it." Was the last thing Shikamaru said before he fell asleep.

"She might but, what if she's crying. What if she wants me to comfort her. I have no idea." Neji was surprised to feel his eyes water.

Tenten was really important to him. if she was crying, he would feel like crying.

"Just let her be happy." Neji said to no one as he rolled over to get some sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten sank into a nearby corner.

She wasn't happy at all.

The music was so loud and everyone was to close for comfort.

She sighed with relief when she saw a spot on one of the couches become free.

She definitely needed a comfy spot to sit down.

Tenten got off the hard wood flooring and slid around the people to get to the couch.

She let herself fall into the free spot and smiled when her body relaxed.

After sitting on the ground for 2 hours it was definitely relaxing for her muscles when she was able to sit on a leather couch.

"Smiling at me?" A voice said from beside her.

She turned to see Kankuro leaning towards her face.

His breath smelled of alcohol and he had a stupid smile on.

"…………..No." She said as she tried getting as much space as possible in between them.

Kankuro simply lunged forward to keep her from moving anymore.

He held her down as he leaned towards her face again.

She shivered when he licked the side of her face.

'Help!'

Tenten struggled to get free as she screamed in her head for help, hoping someone would get her mental message.

Her cell phone rang just as Kankuro was about to move in again.

The ringing surprised him, which gave Tenten the opportunity to push him off.

She ran towards to corner on the floor again, to answer the call.

She opened it quickly and put it to her ear.

"You okay?" She almost wanted to scream with happiness.

"You rarely call me." She said as she turned away from the crowd of people leaning against the wall.

"I'm worried." Neji's voice came quietly.

'Neji was worried…..he really does care about me.'

Tenten pulled herself closer into the corner because Kankuro was coming towards her.

He was swaying from side to side and running into anyone who got in his way.

"Neji, I want you. Come get me, I need your help." She was almost in tears when she said this.

Knowing Neji was up so late and trying to call her was a great feeling, she felt so lucky.

"Where are you? Did anybody hurt you?" Neji's voice sounded like he was panicking.

She was about to reply but, her phone was snatched away by Kankuro.

"Get away from me freak!" Tenten yelled as she saw how close he was.

He snapped the cell phone closed, cutting the conversation with Neji.

"You don't need him. Whoever the person was on the other side, there's no way they can beat me." Kankuro slid down beside her.

Tenten quickly turned and brought her hand to Kankuro's face.

He sat still for a few seconds, giving the chance for her to snatch her cell phone back.

"You are going to pay for that!" Kankuro screamed and his face turned the same colour as the slap mark on his cheek.

Tenten stood up and glared down at the now swearing boy.

"Stop all the insulting Kankuro, it's pathetic how you try so hard." The blood coloured hair brother came over to the corner.

Tenten slowly shuffled over to put Gaara in between them.

"Pathetic? She just slapped me!" Kankuro stood up to look down at his brother.

"It looks like a good hit." Gaara smirked when he saw his brother's hands clenched into fists.

"Beaten by a girl, maybe you shouldn't drink." Gaara bent down in time to dodge a blow from Kankuro.

Still crouching, the younger sibling stepped to the side and pushed their knee up.

The drunk boy fell to the floor clutching his stomach.

Gaara stood and walked towards the front hallway, everyone moved out of his way.

He turned his head a little to look at Tenten.

She decided it would be best to follow the stronger brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji sat impatiently, drumming his fingers to an imaginary tune.

Tenten had asked him for help and then hung up after she told some jerk to get lost.

He was frustrated.

Hinata had no idea where Tenten was and Shikamaru would not call Ino.

"But you're my best friend." Neji was resulting to whining.

"Fine! I'll call her but, you have to come up with the excuse."

Neji sighed with relief, Shikamaru was the only one that knew Ino's cell phone number.

His poor Tenten was by herself, alone and scared. Who was she with? Is she hurt? Also, was she still mad?

He waited for Shikamaru to finish his call, his friend didn't even seem to act different just because it was Ino.

He made a huge deal about phoning her and then it doesn't even matter.

"Ino said there's a party at Temari's tonight. It's the only one, Tenten must be there." Shikamaru said as he hung up the phone and leaned back in the chair.

Neji grabbed his keys from the nearby counter top and rushed for the door.

"Hinata, watch Shikamaru for me."

"I don't need watching." Shikamaru said right before falling backwards in the chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten sat on the steps as she waited for Gaara to say something.

The goth just sat there, looking up at the stars.

Gaara looked over from the swing he sat on.

"Someone coming for you?" He asked as he swung a little.

"Oh…..I don't think so." She had completely forgot about Neji because if the fighting incident.

"He's coming." Gaara said before looking up at the stars again.

Tenten looked at him confused, how would he know if Neji was coming or not

How did he know Neji was the one who called her, at school they never interacted, just cute smiles here and there but, they never made their relationship obvious.

A few minutes after, headlights shone from down the road.

The car stopped at the end of the road, since the rest of the road was filled with visitor cars.

Neji stepped out and walked towards the house, pausing when he saw Tenten.

Tenten got up and fast walked towards him, wanting to get away from the house as soon as possible.

She had no idea how he found her but, she was sure happy to see him.

As soon as she was close enough, he pulled her into a warm hug.

She let her face fall into his chest, breathing in his comfortable scent.

After a few moments, she turned her head to be able to talk to him.

"Still mad?" Neji asked as he felt the hug calm his nerves.

"Not at all." She was just happy to be with him, she didn't want to leave him for awhile.

"Are you safe now?" Neji asked softly after he was sure she would be able to hear him.

"As long as you're here, then yes." She smiled after she said that, knowing he would be smiling too.

"I can't believe you found me." She sighed with relief when his breathing became slower. He must of been scared because of the phone connection being broken before their conversation was ready to end.

"Ino thought you would be at a party. From the way you talked on the phone, I guessed you were at one. You don't have to say what happened, I can guess by the way you reacted when you saw me." Neji let go but, still held her hand.

Tenten smiled, relieved that he knew her well.

Gaara stood from the swing he was gently rocking himself on.

He turned away from the couple.

He smirked, his sister would find this amusing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So thats another chapter done. I promise to write faster, I got a new desk for Christmas so it should be easier to find a place to write. Hope you guys enjoyed and I might be ending the story in like 3 chapters. I need ideas because I know the basic ending but if you guys want anything to be added then I would be happy to get those ideas. Please review so I can hear your ideas and comments.

Matashda,

Byakugan Hyuga


	12. Chapter 12 The Worst Day Ever

I updated quicker then usual, it's because of all the great reviews! So I want to thank for loving Gaara because I was planning on having her idea in it and when she reviewed about it I knew it would be a perfect idea! So please read on to find out what I'm talking about. By the way if you hate gay couples, please skip the part I put in about a certain couple.

By the way, this story takes place in a regular kind of high school they just study ninja skills and their gym is fighting. Just wanted to make that clear. So read on!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Today would be the worst day for Tenten.

She could practice throwing weapons, survive Gai's class in the morning, date Neji Hyuga and even live through a shopping spree with Ino.

BUT, this day was different.

THE FLU SHOT!

Yes, the needle was our little 2 bun character's worse nightmare.

She may not have parents but. She knew it would be a good idea to get THE SHOT.

She would persuade herself every year to get the horrible shot.

Tenten moaned as she entered the school, seeing Neji seemed to be the only thing that would improve her day.

"Tenten!"

Tenten turned to see Rock Lee once again. The boy had crushes on technically every female, including Tenten.

He also was bad at hiding his feelings, so she would always see him every morning, excited to see her.

She smiled at the green suit boy to acknowledge him.

"How's it going?" He looked at her suspiciously, inspecting the reaction perhaps.

"Stressed. Little sleep." Tenten sighed as she remembered the DREADED SHOT.

"Uhhh….. is it true?" Rock Lee looked at her like her last comment didn't even matter, like he was only trying to get her into the conversation he wanted to start.

"True?" Tenten gave him a questionable look as she peered past him for the group…preferably Neji.

He had stayed at the Hyuga manor over the Sunday night, so he could drive Hinata today. Supposedly, the shy girl had a huge project to bring to school.

"About you and Neji dating." Rock Lee actually looked serious.

"Who told you this?" Tenten said, hiding her emotions with a straight face.

"Everyone knows. No one has an idea of who started it though." Rock Lee wanted Tenten to answer the question, he wanted a real answer.

Tenten could see her group looking in her direction, she could tell by their curious looks that they wanted an answer too.

Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru began walking closer, probably to hear the conversation between Lee and her.

'Hinata's here. Where's Neji?'

"Excuse me Lee, I need ti out my bag in my locker." Tenten squeezed into the crowd, moving towards her locker.

She came to the hallway where her locker was and slid down the nearest door to the floor.

Everyone knew.

She wanted people to know to hide her jealousy but, she wanted to work slowly on it.

Now the whole school knew about her and Neji.

She let her chin rest on her knees, since her legs were pulled up.

She felt a gaze and lifted her head to look at the person walking towards her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji entered the school and turned the nearest corner to get to his locker.

He was hoping h could go see Tenten as soon as possible.

It was a quiet hallway, he only shared it with Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara and two other kids who rarely used their locker.

Drip. Drip.

Neji activated his byakugan as he unpacked.

He knew someone was watching him.

He acted like he didn't notice but, he was scanning the hallway for anyone.

He turned abruptly when he saw a shine, perhaps sunlight reflecting off the water.

Drip. Drip.

'Water?'

Neji threw his ready kunai at the sudden whispering in the shadows to his right.

He flinched at the sight before him.

The two were hugging?

Naruto and Sasuke……were hugging.

Sasuke held the blonde to his chest as he glared at Neji.

"You should get better aim, Hyuga." Sasuke didn't even notice Naruto wrap his arms around him.

"You're lucky you can dodge." Neji said as he mentally clamed himself down.

"Are you insane? Throwing objects at any sort of movement." Sasuke said as Naruto looked up from Sasuke's hug.

"I was staying on guard. I must apologise though, I didn't think my actions would create such a scene." Neji smirked as he pointed at Naruto.

Sasuke arched one eyebrow and looked down suddenly, shock covering his face.

Neji mentally scratched the side of his head, this was getting awkward……..more awkward.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the blonde's face a few centimetres from his.

"Sasuke, you feel the same way, don't you?" Naruto gave a small smile to the young Uchiha.

Sasuke's cheeks were tainted with pink that even Neji could see, from outside the shadowed area.

Neji couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sasuke and Naruto were talking about feelings.

'Their feelings for each other.'

Sasuke snatched his head to the side and once again glared at the Hyuga.

"I didn't hear or see anything." Neji grabbed his binder, locked his locker and proceeded to his next task, finding Tenten.

"Neji." Neji turned to look at Naruto.

"We'd like to talk to you about something, it could be useful to you. it's a way to repay you for being so reluctant to keep your mouth shut about Sasuke and I." Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head, giving him a comfortable look.

"Something useful?" Neji looked at them with curiosity.

"Rumours have been going around about you going out with Tenten." Sasuke's voice was now calmer as he reached for the binder in his locker.

Neji gave them a "are you serious" look before speaking to the boys again.

"Who's making up these rumours?" Neji asked as he fixed his slipping binder he held against his leg.

'My hands are sweaty. I shouldn't be so nervous.'

Neji out on his emotionless expression as he waited for the answer.

"I heard from Temari, she told the whole group." Sasuke answered as he walked past the Hyuga.

"By your reaction it seems they are just rumours, so don't sweat it." Naruto gave a reassuring smile before turning the opposite way Sasuke had gone.

'Ya, don't sweat it.' Neji thought as he readjusted his binder again.

He once again returned to his earlier task, turning the corner to the main hallway where he could find Tenten's locker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten sat in her chair, fidgeting as she read the clock again.

The time was coming, a time she never wanted to come.

"Gai's class please come down to the gymnasium." The speakerphone rang through the room.

Tenten cringed as she heard the words escape the speaker.

She followed the class respectively, falling slowly behind most of her class mates.

She entered the hallway with her class and their teacher set the line in alphabetical order.

Tenten was near the end since she had no last name.

She wanted to get it over but, the sickening feeling in her stomach was increasing and she wanted it to settle before it was her turn.

As time went on she continued to twitch.

She even saw one kid leave crying, he would be the laughing stock tomorrow.

"G….G….Gai." Rock lee pouted as he held his shoulder.

She should of guessed that it was Lee who was crying.

"Lee!" Gai pulled the boy into a comforting hug.

Sunset, music….you know the rest.

Neji poked her on the shoulder, the touch almost made her fall over.

"Almost your turn." He said as he looked at the door.

The huge door, the door that separated her from death.

"Are you okay? You look pale." She stared at the Hyuga.

She was definitely taking this too far.

The more she thought about it, the more she was scaring herself.

Her time eventually came and she took her time to enter through the gymnasium door.

She sat down on the available chair and started taking even breaths.

The nurse turned and smiled at her as though this was nothing.

Tenten's breathing once again rose when she smelled the horrible stench when the nurse was wiping her shoulder with a gauze.

She stared right at the girl, hoping a glare would make her stop.

"Just relax. You might want to look away." The nurse unpacked the needle and tested it a little.

Tenten felt her head begin to spin.

She turned quickly when she felt a hand rest on her other shoulder.

Neji stood there looking straight into her eyes to keep her concentration away from the actions occurring on her other shoulder.

She zoned out as Neji began to stroke the side of her face.

She felt the prick and then her stomach began to ache again.

"It's over now, Tenten." Neji gave her a small smile but it disappeared when the girl in front of him collapsed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten woke up in the office, she must of fainted.

Tsunade walked into the room and smiled crookedly as she sat on a nearby chair.

"My apologies Tenten, there was no one to take you home. I had to keep you at school." Tsunade help the girl sit up straight.

"How long have I been out?" Tenten sounded sleepy and her head ache was still making her dizzy.

"Just a period, the school nurse said you would be fine. She said it would be all right if you just slept for awhile." Tsunade watched Tenten uneasily stand in front of her.

"You can return to your classes or find someone to drive you home. It's lunch time so everyone should be able to." Tsunade grabbed the girl and dragged her out of the room.

"I think I'll stay at school." Tenten's voice sounded less sleepy now, since she was waking up more.

She let the older women drag her out into the hallway and then to the lunchroom.

"You might want to get something good to eat because the nurse says you might be getting a cold." Tsunade let go of her and headed back to her office.

'Great I fainted and now I might be sick, this is the worst day ever.'

Tenten bought some carrots sticks and dip and then went to find her friends.

She was about to enter the library when she noticed someone was staring at her back.

She turned around to find Neji leaning against the wall, perhaps waiting for her.

"Hey." Tenten walked over to the quiet boy.

"You fainted?" Neji said as if teasing her.

"Neji. It's not a joke, I really hate needles." Tenten looked down at her feet, ashamed.

"Whatever."

"So, you want to keep everything a secret still?" Tenten asked the question that had haunted her head since this morning.

"Ya." He looked down the hallway to make sure no one was looking at them.

"Why not?" She looked at him curiously.

"I don't want Hinata or Sasuke or other people to bug me." Neji smacked a hand to his head realising how kiddie he sounded.

"Your afraid they'll make fun of us." Tenten looked harder at the ground, hurt by his comment.

"I just don't want them to bug us." Neji answered as if he had been studying what to say for awhile.

"You don't want anybody to know because I'll ruin your reputation." Tenten stated the fact she knew was what he was trying to say.

"Tenten..." Neji didn't say anything else, perhaps no come back.

"I hate how you are afraid of losing something so pathetic. I guess you won't mind losing me." Tenten turned a little away from him.

"Your just saying that because you aren't feeling well." Neji said as if she wasn't making sense.

"No I'm perfectly fine. Your the one that doesn't even care. I'd do anything for you but, you would only do things in secret for me." Tenten gave him a small glare.

"By tomorrow you will notice that you really do care about losing me. Just think about it for awhile." Neji stood straight up from leaning against the wall.

"You think you know everything about me. Well, I'll tell you something new. There won't be a tomorrow, then you can date who you want and keep your reputation." Tenten turned all the way around and hurried down the hallway.

She turned the corner and leaned against the nearest locker, collecting her thoughts.

She sighed once she noticed she was in the hallway where Neji's locker was.

'He's not mine anymore. I have no one...I'm alone.'

"Your in front of my locker."

Tenten turned to see the blood red head glaring at her.

"Gaara?" She just looked at the boy in front of her.

His glare softened into a small smile.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her with a questioning look and she knew he really did care.

'I may not have Neji but, I can have Gaara.'

She smirked in her head and smiled out loud to the boy in front of her.

"I don't want to be alone."

Gaara looked surprised when Tenten engulfed him in a hug.

Could this truly happen to him, Tenten wanted him to be with her.

He smiled as he gave her the comforting hug back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow that was pretty insane right. A lot happened. Well I'm starting to get into this story a lot so I plan on writing a lot more. Unfortunately exams are coming and I might become a study-o-holic. Sad I know but, ill try to fit some time in to write. So please review and tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13 Broken and Regretting

So I decided not to write this one but just go ahead and type it. So the last chapter caused a lot of drama, I want to tell everyone that this is a Neji and Tenten story so they will end up together. I want to dedicate this chapter to my boyfriend! (hug) Please enjoy everyone!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You want me to go out with you." It was the way he said it, it sounded like he thought she was the last person on earth he wanted to go out with.

"……Yea" Tenten said after a long pause.

"Using me?" Gaara said more as a statement not a question.

"Uh…..." Tenten avoided those sharp eyes as they stared at her.

That look could scare anyone off.

"Something happened with you and Neji." He once again knew everything that was going on in her life.

"I dumped him." It was hard to say the words she regretted so much.

Why was she telling Gaara about her and Neji, they were suppose to be a secret.

She seemed to be seeing him around lately and she thought it was because he had a crush on her or something.

"Is that regret I hear?" Gaara pulled his locker open as Tenten looked for an excuse.

"Why have you been so nice to me lately?" Instead of an excuse she used something that would get him explaining.

Gaara looked briefly at her before returning to his locker.

Now she had him thinking.

"Your friends….." This was the hardest part of Gaara's life, admitting he needed people.

"I won't make you suffer, you don't have to say it. I know what you wanted." Now it made sense to her, Gaara wanted friends and he knew her already because of Temari.

"What about Temari?" Tenten knew he was part of Temari's group and most likely he would have her friends.

"She has her own…….people." Gaara said simply as he examined the side of his textbooks that were piled neatly on one of his locker shelves.

'People? He can't even say friends anymore.'

Tenten nodded to show her understanding.

"Come meet them." Tenten said in a more cheerful voice.

Gaara stared at her in confusion but, he erased that look once he noticed how it made him look.

"My friends. You should come meet them." Tenten shut his locker before he could turn to it again.

"You don't need anymore books." Tenten said as she looked over his books.

She had the same class as him and she knew he didn't need to keep gathering books. He was using it to keep himself busy so he wouldn't ramble or feel embarrassed in the conversation.

He gave her a glare before following her down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji stared in shock and could feel his life falling to more pieces.

Not only did Tenten just dump him but, she already had a new boyfriend.

She walked with Gaara down the hallway giving a small but, sweet smile.

In just a few minutes, he already missed her smile and her added fun to everything.

He was already beginning to change back to his emotionless self.

He was broken, he was an idiot.

'Why'd I have to go and act like that. If only she knew I truly do care.'

Neji fell against the nearest wall, looking up at the roof.

'It's time to change, time to become the best boyfriend.'

Neji turned to leave but, stopped the moment he saw the other boy standing in front of him.

"Did Tenten dump you?" Tomeji said with laughing eyes.

"We weren't even going out in the first place." Neji gave the boy a glare as he stood up straighter.

"Cut the act! I know you were and now she dumped you and she made a big deal about it that it breaks your heart seeing her by herself." Tomeji shouted this as his eyes began spilling with tears.

Neji really wanted to hit the kid right now, Tenten had only crushed on this kid she hadn't fallen in love with him.

He didn't hit him though.

He stopped, thinking about Tenten and him.

Was he just a crush, did she not really love him.

Neji looked at Tomeji again, this time he felt like the one that needed to cry. Of course he wouldn't, not in front of anyone.

"Get over yourself." Neji said finally.

"Admit it already! She makes you feel awful even if it wasn't your fault. She likes it, she likes making people feel bad." Tomeji rambled on again.

Tomeji was so much like him, broken.

Broken by one thing, Tenten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten stood before the corner, looking at Gaara.

He returned her stare with easily.

"So, you have no feelings for me at all?" Tenten wanted a direct answer.

"I have feelings for no one." Gaara replied simply.

'Typical.'

Tenten mentally rolled her eyes.

"Well, have fun." She pulled her back pack strap up her shoulder more.

"Where are you going?" Gaara asked as he looked around the corner.

"I don't want to be around these people." Tenten replied as she gave an awkward smile.

"Neji might be there." Gaara guessed.

"Hinata knows about Neji, Shikamaru knows and I'm thinking Ino almost has us figured." Tenten sighed as she tried to sort her thoughts.

She was trying to pull herself together, all she really wanted was to be home with a big bowl of popcorn.

Gaara turned the corner, not bothering to end the conversation.

Tenten decided it would be a good idea to get to her class earlier then usual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru shook his head again.

Neji was definitely depressed, he was pulling the emotionless act again.

"So, you got the tape for me?" Shikamaru asked, trying to get his friend talking.

"Hn." The same answer he was getting for everything.

"Shikamaru!" He cringed at the sound of her voice.

She could really scream when she wanted his attention.

He turned to Ino with his usual bored expression.

"Hi, Neji" Ino waved from where she stood, smiling as much as she could.

"Hn." Was his reply.

Shikamaru shook his head once again.

"Guess what." Ino smiled at the boys.

Both boys just waited for her to continue.

"I am now president of a fanclub!" She began jumping up and down.

Shikamaru turned to his best friend.

"Does this amuse you?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

Shikamaru didn't want to hear Ino talk about her new guy obsession.

"Hn." Was the bored reply.

"You don't even know who the guy is." Ino pouted.

"Don't need to." He turned back to the loud blond.

"Even if it's you." She smiled when she saw his face drop.

"Can we have some privacy?" Shikamaru turned to look At his friend.

"Hn."

Shikamaru was starting to get annoyed by the constant answer. Though his friend was leaving anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten finally feel into her bed, mumbling softly to herself.

'I've been dumped before, maybe I feel worst now because I was the one dumping.'

She didn't even feel good enough to eat anything.

Crying was the only thing she felt like doing.

She picked up the phone, about to dial Neji's number.

She placed it down after she thought about it.

Getting over it was what she needed.

She was starting to mentally slap herself, wishing she had never done that to Neji.

She needed someone to put her together.

She was going to use Gaara to get over Neji but, that's what she did to get over Tomeji.

Tomeji?

She got over him, why was this such a bigger problem.

Tenten knew she was regretting it already and she knew why.

It was him, he was the one she loved.

Regret was something she would not live with, not if it made her life this miserable and Neji was probably not taking it well.

'Neji.'

Just remembering him made her give a cute smile.

All the things he had done for her.

She hadn't done anything for him, it was him who cared for her when she was feeling bad by the flu shot. It was him who comforted her after Neji's party, also he hugged her in the library. She hadn't done anything.

It was her chance, she owed him.

She wanted him, no one else wanted him as much as she did.

She laid there thinking how it would feel if he was there beside her, his breathing soothing her heartbeat, his arms holding her close and his gentle whispering of his love for her.

No more doubt, she knew it now.

She loved him and he loved her.

Regret was done, she needed something to be proud of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He usually wasn't the type to be moping around but, there was no one to lose his pride to.

No one was watching, he was alone and he needed to get his depression out.

She had to dump him, she just had to.

Even though she broke his heart, he still loved her.

He didn't join Tomeji and his crazy plans.

He knew Tomeji wanted to get back at Neji because he **had** Tenten. Now that she had dumped him, Tomeji saw this as a perfect chance to get Neji on his side to get revenge on Tenten.

The kid just wanted to get revenge on someone.

Neji was pondering whether or not he should join Tomeji, revenge seemed to be a great way to get the frustration out.

First depression and now revenge.

Neji sighed as he rolled over on his couch.

He was pathetic, Sasuke or Gaara wouldn't be laying around like this.

Neji's mind wondered off to when Tenten came over and been with him.

He could remember her snuggling closer as she began drifting into a sleep.

Her sweet smile told him how happy she was to be in his arms.

Did she want him to hold her like that again?

'I want her close again.'

Neji sat up, his long hair tangled in some areas.

Did she want him to love her like that again?

All he had was questions with no answers.

Neji ran his fingers through his hair, fixing his frizzed hair.

After he fixed it, he fell back into his laying position.

He wasn't going to do anything, not this time.

She needed to put his broken heart together again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There we go, lots of emotion. Next chapter will give Neji answers. Can Tenten fix the problem she created or will she fail horribly. I just want to remind you of one person who might really get into this again, Temari. Yes, I'm bringing this girl in again. I hope you guys enjoyed and I want to see you review!

Matashda,

Byakugan Hyuga


	14. Chapter 14 Time's Wheel

So I decided to make this story a lot longer, I was going to just skip to Valentine's day but decided it would be a good idea to add Christmas and New years. So I hope you enjoy the special occasions added.

Gheist writer- Sorry if I spelled your name wrong but, I have a surprise for you. That's right, your character is now in my story. I hope she's what you thought she would be like. Thanks again!

Happy Valentines day, for those who are celebrating. (sniffle)

Sorry for the long wait, computer messed up so I'm wishing a belated Valentines Day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurenai once again turned to her class.

Tenten was the type that could stand most of her classes.

Kurenai taught History, you would be falling asleep in no time.

Tenten could even fall asleep during the teachers' long lectures.

"Time's wheel was a very important topic back in the 1930's. For example, farmers believed you had to go with the wheel. You couldn't plant early or the wheel would turn the wrong way for you. You could only plant your crops when the time was good enough." Kurenai walked around the classroom, tapping students on their shoulder's.

Tenten glanced at the Hyuga boy that was diagonal from her.

She sighed and stared at the billboard, letting her eyelids close for a split second.

Maybe by making Neji try to be more sensitive towards her had caused her to go against Time's wheel.

She opened her eyelids quickly when her shoulder was tapped.

"You should pay more attention in class Tenten, stop day dreaming. Unfortunately, for you I can always find out who is falling asleep. This could affect your grade….."

Tenten nodded in understanding though, she let the last part of her speech go into her ear and out the other.

'Thank you Kurenai, I'm glad you can catch us all.'

Tenten had been trying to concentrate all day on her work but, Neji would always interupt her mind.

Even day dreaming would consist of him.

She stretched out her legs and thought about Ino and Hinata coming to her house tonight.

Thursday was the only day Ino was available.

Tenten smiled as her thoughts became of her friends, instead of a certain Hyuga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten sat on her bed with the other two girls around her.

She could sense the awkwardness.

She had invited Ino and Hinata over because she knew they were thinking Tenten was beginning to fall away from them.

Which was kind of true.

She was getting more distant because of her depression.

This was her chance to get the two to help her with her love problems.

"Are you going to tell us about Neji yet?" Hinata whispered.

Ino and Tenten both turn to her with confused expressions.

Tenten then thought more about it and gulped hard.

Hinata was giving her the perfect opportunity to just come out and say what she wanted to say.

"Neji?" Ino looked at Tenten now, realising this topic was not about her.

"I knew you were figuring something out but, I didn't suspect you to know so much." Tenten rolled onto her back to look at the ceiling instead of the intense looks she was getting.

"He's my cousin, it was something I would eventually find out." Hinata poked Tenten in the side to try to persuade her to explain.

"What is going on?" Ino half shrieked as she realised she wasn't understanding what her friends were talking about.

"Neji and I……we use to be dating." Tenten said quietly as a small blush covered her face.

'Wait. A small blush? Before she use to blush horribly, her face becoming a red tomato. Now it was smaller.'

Tenten saw Hinata frown and Ino smile.

"Use to be dating?" As Hinata said this the, smile on Ino's face disappeared.

"I dumped him." She mumbled into her arms, that she was now lying on.

"What!" Both girls stood up, making the water bed swish uncontrollably.

The motion made Tenten sit up, which she regretted as soon as she did.

Her friends were glaring down at her and she knew they would want to have the whole story.

It didn't really bother her. talking about Neji was easier now.

She had been so close to him, it was comfortable being with or around him.

That's why she hadn't blush so much, Neji was now someone that she wouldn't be embarrassed to talk about.

The only problem with talking to her friends about this was, Tenten would seem stupid.

Her reasons for dumping him were nothing serious.

Tenten has been thinking about it and the only reason she could come up with was she was too angry to think straight.

Neji was a little cold to her though.

Tenten had erased that thought from her mind several of times because she knew he was a lot nicer to her then to anyone else.

It was his nature, it was something she did like about him.

"Start explaining." Ino's voice made Tenten flinch.

Ino was definitely serious about talking about this.

Also, by the way Hinata attempted a glare, the Hyuga seemed to be serious too.

"As long as you promise to help me." Tenten looked up at the two other girls.

They both seemed happy to help her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If you don't get over her, I am going to snap one of your limbs." Shikamaru's usually lazy attitude disappeared as he threatened the Hyuga boy.

Neji had constantly been sighing.

He only answered 'Hn' to everything.

It was obviously making his friend frustrated.

"Hn." Neji said as he tilted his head to the side.

Shikamaru was about to curse the Hyuga until he understood what he was trying to tell him.

He looked at Neji with begging eyes.

Neji just shook his head in refusal.

There was no way he wanted to get Shikamaru out of talking to the blond.

"I'm not ready." Shikamaru whined as he heard the approaching foot steps.

Neji gave him a look that proved he did not believe the excuse.

"I'm sinking so low I'm begging you for help." Shikamaru put his hand over his face as if to hide himself in shame.

Neji just gave a small smile.

He was happy for his friend.

Shikamaru liked Ino and it was obvious she liked him.

The only problem was, Shikamaru was too nervous to ask her out.

Ino had forced him the first time to ask her out, this time it was all up to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru usually would of said he was too lazy to do it but, Ino was someone important and he really did want to ask her.

"Hi Neji." Ino smiled at him before fixing her hair and turning her attention to the lazy boy.

"Hn." Neji grabbed a few of his books and went to stand near the end of the hallway. He had to wait for Shikamaru, the lazy boy was driving him home today.

"Neji!" Shikamaru's nervous voice was heard over the mob of fangirls that were now surrounding the Hyuga.

Neji shrugged and continued to stand and watch his friend as the girls around him tried to get his attention.

"Shikamaru?" Ino waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention back on her.

"Ya." He leaned against the wall, placing the famous bored expression on his face.

She sighed when she realised the boy was already bored of her.

Ino turned to leave but, stopped when she heard Shikamaru whisper something.

"Huh?" She turned around to look at him.

"I said, do you need a date for the Christmas dance?" Shikamaru turned his head to look up at the ceiling.

A technique he used to hide his blushes.

"Yes I still need a date." Ino said as she stepped closer.

"Neji still needs one too." Ino almost fell over at what he said.

Neji?

She thought he would ask her, not give his friend a chance to take her.

Maybe it was true, maybe Shikamaru was really over her.

"But, I would prefer you to go with me." Shikamaru said as he finally took the chance.

He wasn't going to ask her but, seeing disappointment on her face after she told her about Neji made him realise he did want to ask her and she wanted him to ask her.

"With you?" Shikamaru almost winced at these words, she made it sound like he was the last person she wanted to go with.

Had he read her wrong?

"I can actually go with you?" Ino jumped up and down as she pulled his arm.

"There would be no one else I would want to go with." Shikamaru added to make the blond even happier.

"I agree on that. You would be my first choice." Shikamaru let out the breath he had held in for so long.

Ino was going to go with him, this would definitely be a chance to start their relationship over.

He let his hand slide into hers as they walked towards the Hyuga.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji slipped away from the angry mob, they were at least attacking each other.

Who knew so many girls would be so desperate to go with him to the dance.

He had to go to the dance anyway, no matter how much he wanted to hide from Tenten.

Neji didn't want to go to the dance and see his Tenten dancing with some other guy.

He had promised Shikamaru he would go to the Christmas dance, since last year after he left his best friend to go to the dance with no back up.

He still called her 'his Tenten'.

He knew she would come back, Hinata had told him Tenten was almost ready to apologise.

He felt bad for knowing she liked him still but, not talking to her about it.

Neji wanted her to help the relationship, it had been him who had done it the other times.

But, what he didn't understand was how she was 'almost' ready.

His guessed was it meaning she was planning something.

He knew Tenten was the planner type, making sure she had every detail figured out.

Time's wheel was the only thing keeping his Tenten and him apart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten groaned as she realised who was standing in front of her.

"Serena, you were suppose to be away for a year." Tenten stared at the blond in front of her.

"It got boring." The girl walked past Tenten and into the living room.

"Boring? You were out training with some of the best ninjas!" Tenten stared in disbelief.

That was an opportunity of a lifetime.

"They are all so vague."

Tenten sighed at the answer.

"I see you have kept the hairstyle." Tenten smiled at the two long pigtails that were hold up with buns.

"You were right, it does keep your hair out of the way." Serena said as she inspected the house for any big changes.

"Where are you staying?" Tenten asked the inspecting girl.

"Kavin and I are staying in a cabin in the forest." Serena said with a smile.

Tenten had meet this strange girl like no other person anyone has met.

Serena had barged into her house, saying she knew Tenten.

Tenten insisted she didn't know the girl but, in the end she gave in and Serena still believed they had been friends for almost their whole life.

"I've decided to go to the Academy for awhile." Serena said as she dusted some of Tenten's pictures.

"Isn't that a little young for you?" Tenten pulled the girl towards the door again.

"Sure I'm advanced and all but, that's only in strength and abilities. I still need education." Serena followed Tenten's actions, which was getting her shoes on.

Tenten nodded in agreement and understanding.

"Are we going somewhere?" Serena asked as she grabbed her coat she had left at Tenten's months ago.

"It's Friday so, I'm going to sleepover at Hinata's." Tenten said as she locked the door as soon as Serena was out.

"Hinata?" Serena looked serious now, a big change for someone like her.

She was only serious when it came to Tenten's friends and when she was battling.

"One of my new friends, of course you are still my friend." Tenten said assuring the blond that their friendship still held.

"What about Temari?" Serena skipped backwards as they continued down the road.

"She's long gone." Tenten said as she pulled her big coat around her.

December had arrived and the snow was beginning to build up on the hardened ground.

There was only two things Tenten hated about December.

Christmas and the Christmas dance.

This would be her second dance and it would be one of the biggest.

Other than prom this was the most important dance.

Christmas was also bad, she had no family to spend it with.

Though it was good that Serena and Kavin invited her to their special dinner and gift giving.

It wasn't the same though, a piece was missing.

"Long gone?" Serena smiled at the thought, she had always hated Temari.

Temari had never liked Serena, finding her strange and annoying.

"Forever." It felt good for her to say that, it was the final step.

Admitting she would never turn Time's wheel the wrong way.

"Where am I going to hang out with?" Serena asked as she realised Tenten would be leaving her.

Tenten searched for anyone that would be able to take the girl for her.

Tenten smiled when she saw the innocent person walking.

So, he wasn't really innocent but, the point is he has no idea what kind of task will be given to him.

"Gaara!" Tenten waved at him before jogging over.

The boy grunted and looked up at the two girls.

"This is Serena." Tenten nodded as Serena gave a warm smile and a small wave.

"She will be your responsibility for the rest of the day." Tenten smiled when Gaara glared at her.

Gaara mumbled some curses as he shook his head in agreement.

Ever since Gaara had been hanging with the group, the more he helped out.

Though she was certain he would disagree with this.

She didn't have the time to think, she had to get to bus station.

She couldn't miss the bus to get to Hinata's.

"Bye Tenten, don't get eaten by swamp monsters!" Serena screamed after the girl.

Tenten turned to wave and laughed when Serena chucked a snowball at the red head.

She wanted to get out of here before Serena drove Gaara into a dark mood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If it told you this was the chapter where Tenten and Neji get back together, then I lied. Next one will be, I got so many reviews asking for a Ino and Shikamaru moment that I had to add it so that's why Neji and Tenten were not getting back together in this one. Though, that means the next chapter will mostly be Neji and Tenten! Yay! Anyway, please review so I can hear you opinions!

Matashda,

Byakugan Hyuga


	15. Chapter 15 My Special Someone

Sorry for the long wait but, now it is the chapter where Neji and Tenten may get back together. So read on!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What could be the most awkward thing for Tenten right now?

She had just taken the bus to Hinata's.

She had gotten off at the right spot.

She had all her stuff.

The only thing missing was her friend.

Don't take this the wrong way, there was still someone waiting for her.

Unfortunately, that person was her ex-boyfriend.

Neji kindly took her backpack, leaving Tenten to carry her pillow and sleeping bag.

They walked in silence for awhile, it's strange how awkward moments could feel so long.

"Where's Hinata?" Tenten asked, her voice squeaked from nervousness.

"Uncle took her shopping for new winter clothing." He answered monotonously.

Tenten took a quick glance at him, his face showed no emotion.

Tenten decided to look up at the snow fluttering softly from the sky.

It did make sense, Hinata going to get winter clothing.

Why did that leave Neji picking her up?

Why wasn't he here with his car?

Tenten's mind stopped its questions as a faint ring became aware to her ears.

Neji pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"You have a cell phone?" Tenten never remembered seeing him have one.

"For emergencies. Just got it." Neji smirked and Tenten couldn't help noticing there was a hidden message behind it.

Neji flipped his cell open and passed it to Tenten.

She looked confused before she finally decided that she was the one the phone call was for.

"I'm so sorry!" Hinata's frantic voice sprang out of the phone.

"It's okay." Tenten said calmly, she couldn't show Hinata how nervous she was.

"It must be hard to be there with him but, my father demanded I get new clothing before the storm hits tonight." Hinata sounded very worried.

"Hinata, I'll be fine." She glanced at Neji who turned away from her.

"I would of been home but, Hinabi is being difficult. I wish she would just pick something."

"She just wants to see you get upset. Play it cool."

"I don't think that is the reason but, make yourself comfortable and I will try to get home soon!" Hinata was panting now, from talking so fast.

There was voices and fuzz before a new voice came on the phone.

"She's overreacting Tenten, we all know that you will be thanking me in the end. I'm buying you more time. By the way, I'm winking and nudging right now." Hinabi giggled before hanging up.

That girl could be really annoying at times.

Tenten silently gave the phone back.

They continued on their way through the flurries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji couldn't believe how hard it was to not look at Tenten.

He couldn't let her catch him staring or blushing, that would ruin it all.

He opened the door for her and helped her put everything in Hinata's room.

Neji could tell Tenten was having a hard time.

She kept tugging on her shirt lightly or subconsciously twirling a loose strand of hair.

Neji turned suddenly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten was definitely nervous, she had a plan and it seemed to be history now.

She froze when Neji suddenly turned to face her.

His face was close enough that all she could stare at was his eyes.

She stared right back, fighting back the urge to turn away and blush.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" He turned back around before she had a chance to finish.

She followed him into the family room and sat beside him on the couch.

Tenten made sure not to sit too close or too far.

Neji randomly picked out a movie, that ended up to be Godzilla.

Tenten turned her head towards the window, she could see nothing but snow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten looked at the boy beside her.

They were halfway through a second movie.

Where was Hinata?

Tenten could tell Neji was tiring, she was also.

She shuffled over a bit, waiting for him to turn and stare at her.

He didn't though.

"Was I really that bad?" Neji's voice cut through the silence and movie.

"Huh?" She looked back at the screen.

"Did it really seem like I didn't like you. That was why you dumped me."

Tenten cringed at the word 'dump'.

How much she hated the word for ever being invented.

Neji must be feeling the same as she had when Tomeji dumped her so suddenly.

She knew that pain and she wanted to erase it for him.

"It seemed you were keeping us a secret because you were embarrassed about me being your girlfriend." Tenten looked sadly at the ground.

"It's not okay for me to have you all to myself."

Neji's voice was so calm.

Tenten sat there blushing as she looked at Neji.

He was actually looking back at her.

He turned sideways to give her all of his attention.

"I regret losing you." She didn't even force it out, it came suddenly to her.

"I regret letting you leave me." Neji seemed to whisper that.

She was lucky, Neji rarely said things like that to anyone.

"Are you saying that you miss me?" Tenten smiled slightly as Neji turned away from her, he was obviously embarrassed from her comment.

"Tenten." Neji's eyes were back on the television screen.

".…Yes." What could Neji possibly be trying to say.

"I don't have anyone but, I need someone. Someone special." Neji looked at the floor.

Tenten turned her head quickly to him, her attention was zoned only on him.

"Someone I can care for. Someone to hold when things go wrong. Most importantly, someone to love." Neji was still looking at the floor.

Tenten gulped, where was Neji taking this?

"Parents?" Tenten went for a more stupid answer.

She knew he didn't want parents.

What if there was someone she didn't want him caring for?

Neji gave a smile, obviously laughing at her answer.

"I need you."

The words seemed to freeze her there.

Then, she let her body fall to the side.

Her head resting on Neji's shoulder now.

"I need someone like you." Tenten smiled at her comment.

How did Neji create such a perfect moment.

Neji was partly turned towards the television and partly towards Tenten.

It was uncomfortable when Tenten leaned against him.

Though, it brought so much warmth and happiness.

How do you think he got comfortable?

Neji turned perfectly towards Tenten, letting her fall beside him.

She gasped before snuggling into his side.

Had Tenten always been this confident?

Neji turned towards her and let his arms slowly slide around her.

"Does this mean you will be my girlfriend again?" Neji asked her quietly.

"I'm starting to wonder if you had this planned out the whole time." Tenten's voice was mumbled by Neji's chest.

"Why would I do that?" Neji smirked as he whispered into Tenten's ear.

Tenten closed her eyes as his breath sent refreshing chills.

To be so close to Neji was a dream for every fangirl.

"I just accidentally volunteered to pick you up and accidentally forgot my car here. I accidentally decided to spend as much time as possible with you."

Tenten sighed with happiness as she realized Neji had always wanted her back and was trying to get her to express herself.

She made the first move and he was grateful.

Not as grateful as she was, she now had someone that would only care for, hold her and love her.

She wanted him all to herself and she now does.

Tenten believed before that she was selfish.

Now she believes something different.

You will just have to deal with her selfishness.

Neji was hers.

Tenten is his.

"Tenten?" She hadn't noticed that she was drifting to sleep snuggled into Neji's chest.

"I'll always be your girlfriend."

Neji rested his chin on her head, closing his eyes as Tenten slowly drew circles, with her fingers, on his chest.

'Thank you, Hinabi.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was a good chapter I think. I don't know if I'm good at writing this kind of stuff anymore. I'll tell you something though, now that Neji and Tenten are back together their relationship is going to get some spice to it. I hope….well it is going to get a lot more interesting.

Matashda,

Byakugan Hyuga


	16. Chapter 16 Desire

Yay, I'm updating again. I'm very proud of myself. My friends were so supportive that I decided to update sooner then I usually do. Enjoy!

I want to thank my great reviewers!

XXXXXXXX

Tenten smiled as she walked into their corner in the library.

It has been two weeks since her night at Hinata's.

Her friend had been stuck in the snow storm and stayed at a hotel for the night, Tenten ended up staying with Neji.

She giggled as she saw who was sitting alone.

She ran over and jumped into his lap.

"This spot taken?" Her heart melted when his smiling face turned to her.

"You are going to get us caught." Neji said as he leaned closer to her face and brushed a loose strand of hair away.

She, seeing the opportunity, shyly rubbed her nose against his.

"Busted!" Lee shouted from the corners entrance.

Tenten slid out of Neji's lap and sat beside him.

"Lee? I thought you were out running today." Tenten looked at her excited friend.

"Guy Sensei is sick." Lee's eyes swelled up as the words came out of his mouth.

"Say no more." Neji held up a hand before Lee could go into a conversation of healthy youth.

Shikamaru then came shuffling in and sat on the other side of the table, looking into his best friends eyes.

"Relationship problems." Neji sighed as he realized his friend's signal.

Shikamaru nodded and Tenten began inspecting his face for the signal Neji got.

"It's a girl." Tenten said before she could think it over.

Shikamaru looked shocked.

"How did you ever guess!" Sarcasm was definitely showing in Shikamaru's sentence.

Tenten looked at the table, embarrassed.

"I sure hope it's a girl." Neji looked at Shikamaru seriously.

Shikamaru threw a piece of eraser at the Hyuga.

"Well, it's Ino." Shikamaru now looked at his friend again.

Tenten's mind then raced to the days Ino has been acting strangely.

She hadn't been around as much, taking Hinata with her most of the time.

Then she wouldn't talk to her and she preferred sitting with other people in their classes together.

Was she mad at her for some reason?

"What's wrong with Ino?" Tenten asked with curiosity.

"She wants to take our relationship to the next level." Shikamaru sighed.

"And you what do you want?" Neji asked his friend.

"To take it slow. I don't want her to get serious with me and then end up getting bored of my so called attitude." Shikamaru's ponytail swung slightly as he shook his head in annoyance.

Tenten looked from her boyfriend to his best friend.

Was this really what boys talked about at lunch?

"Tell her." Neji insisted.

"She'll get mad and end up making me the bad guy." Shikamaru lowered his head to rest it on the table.

"That will make it her problem, we all know she won't get seriously mad at you." Neji said this as Shikamaru raised his head to hear his comment better.

"True." He smiled and then leaned back in the chair.

"Tenten!" Serena ran in and hugged her surprised friend.

"Hi Serena, are you fitting in?" Tenten knew her friend had started coming here since the starting of the week.

"I always fit in!" Serena laughed at her own statement.

Her brother, Kavin, came and sat beside Shikamaru.

He nodded a greeting to Neji and Tenten before chewing on his sandwich.

"How are you doing Kavin?" Tenten asked the quiet boy.

"He's doing just as good as me." Serena gave her brother a thumbs up before sitting at the chair at the end of the table.

"Hinata?" Neji asked the girl that had somehow managed to sit on the other end of the table with no one noticing her.

The shy Hyuga lifted her head and forced a smile.

"What's wrong?" Tenten looked at worryingly at her friend.

Hinata just looked back and Tenten got the message straight away.

"Boy and friend problems." Tenten stated.

Neji looked confusingly at one to the other, could girl really understand each other that well?

Hinata nodded, confessing her recent problems.

"Naruto and Kiba fought today in History." Hinata looked teary eyed.

"In Kurenai's class!" Serena shouted from her side of the table.

The blonde was leaning over the table, elbows resting on the surface.

"What were they fighting over?" Neji asked his cousin.

They all waited for her to answer, even Shikamaru leaned forward a little.

"M….me." Hinata looked at her feet as her cheeks heated up.

"That's so cute!" Serena said as she stole half of Kavin's sandwich.

"I was called to the office." Hinata looked ashamed of herself.

"It isn't that big of a deal." Shikamaru leaned back again.

Hinata looked appalled.

"Don't worry, Hinata." Tenten encouraged.

"There are also some friend problems?" Neji reminded the shy Hyuga.

"Oh yea, Ino." Shikamaru's chair fell flat at the mention of his girlfriend.

"It better not be about her and Shikamaru." Neji groaned at the thought of talking about that.

Tenten elbowed her boyfriend before he could upset the lazy ninja more.

"No, not that. She decided she isn't going to come around anymore." Hinata looked at Tenten.

The two girls rose at the same time and walked to the corner's exit.

Neji looked at his girlfriend's back, when would he ever get more alone time with her?

They were definitely a lot closer at school but, they still stopped most physical activity when their friends came.

"Anyone you interested in, Kavin?" Neji looked at the boy who only shook his head as a no.

"I'm not even going to ask you." Neji looked at his best friend.

Shikamaru glared before sighing and resting his head on the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why would she do that?" Tenten walked with Hinata out of the library.

"I think I know why." Hinata looked at the passing students before looking at Tenten again.

Tenten looked confused.

What had she done wrong?

Tenten sighed, she thought everything was going to be fine from now on.

Here she was, helping Ino instead of spending some time with her boyfriend.

She just wanted to be held by him again but, all her friends and his were having so much problems lately.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"She hasn't really accepted Neji as your boyfriend." Hinata looked at her friend with worry.

"What?" Tenten didn't understand what she was hearing.

"She doesn't understand why you want to spend so much time with Neji." Hinata shook her head, apologizing for being so blunt.

"I do not spend a lot of time with him?" Tenten crossed her arms, upset that Ino would think that.

"I didn't said you did. I said you want to." Hinata smiled when Tenten giggled at the true statement.

"Why does this bother her?" Tenten looked at her friend seriously.

"Ino doesn't really get those kind of emotions. Boys are boys to her, she hasn't found anyone special." Hinata replied as she looked at the ceiling.

"No one special?" Tenten couldn't help thinking about what Shikamaru was to Ino.

"Whoops, I mean she's too busy to actually pay attention to who she finds special." Hinata said.

"She can't relate to me." Tenten understood now.

Hinata nodded.

"You admitted that you found someone special." Hinata playfully poked her blushing friend.

A dark shadow washed over the laughing girls.

"Ah!" Both girls backed away from the approaching figure.

"Gaara stop that!" Tenten regained her composure.

"You girls were so scared!" Out came Kankuro from the nearest shadow.

"He's hanging out with you again?" Tenten looked at the puppet boy.

"Following again." Gaara corrected her.

"Are you going to have lunch with us too?" Hinata asked shyly.

Hinata was always bad at talking to people she barely knew.

Kankuro excitedly grabbed Gaara's arm.

"I'm going to meet your girlfriend!" He laughed after he said this.

"Girlfriend?" Both girls gulped before they said this.

"Serena." The red head only mumbled her name.

Everyone there just stood and stared, even his brother.

"You picked a crazy one…oh wait, I see the connection between you two." Kankuro walked away from his brother.

"He's yours now." Gaara said as he turned around to leave.

"Aren't you going to see Serena?" Hinata asked quietly.

"I can't escape her, she'll hunt me down later." Gaara then went back into the shadows.

Both girls looked at each other before bursting into a laughing fit, who would of thought of Gaara getting a girlfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji let his hair fall out of its usual style.

He liked when it snowed, it was so plain.

He leaned back against the wall he was in front of.

Neji didn't want to go home, the house was just lonely.

He had a spare and the teacher had told the class that they could go home early.

He slid his legs out so the snow could fall on them.

Then something surprising happened, a huge snowball hit him.

This was something Neji hated about snow, so peaceful until someone forced it into a weapon.

Yet, if someone hits you, you must get revenge.

Before he could turn around, his attacker threw themselves into his lap.

Their breathing was heavy and seemed to take all of his other hearing away.

"Tenten….." He said slowly as she sat in between his legs.

She leaned back into him and turned her head a little.

"It must be cold. How long have you been out here?" She smiled at him but, he could tell something was bothering her.

"You only hit something when your mind is on something frustrating." Neji told her as he pulled the snowball's remains off his head.

"You are really starting to understand me." She giggled and looked at the steps in front of them.

Neji wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warm and comforting her.

"Then tell me." He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't have to tell you." What was Tenten hiding.

"Then what are you going to do?" Neji asked simply knowing he had already won this.

"Never talk to you again. Ignore you." She spoke with no confidence.

"Your desire is going to bring you back to me." Neji whispered.

Tenten giggled.

"I desire you?" Tenten asked him.

"Don't worry you never had to tell me, I know you do. It's because I desire you too." Neji's could feel Tenten's face heat up.

Blushing again, it was so easy to make her happy.

"Okay, I'll tell you." She smiled as his nose just touched her cheek.

"Ino thinks I hate her or something like that because I want to spend ALL my time with you." Tenten said in one breath.

That was it?

About Ino?

What about their relationship?

And why was 'all' emphasized.

"All your time?" Neji asked slowly.

"I know, she's crazy because I still need friends." Tenten was staring off into space now, thinking about Ino.

"What about us?" Neji asked quickly, the question hadn't even formed in his mind before he said it.

"What's wrong with us?" Tenten turned around and brought her knees up to her face.

"We never spend any time together. You leave at lunch to talk to the girls and you don't ever talk to me when other people are around. Tenten, I want your attention. I do want ALL your time." Neji sighed with his completed outburst.

This had been bothering him all day.

Tenten got on her knees and put her hand to his left cheek.

Neji knew what she meant.

She had been thinking the same thing.

He loved her so much, she understood everything and moved everything at their own pace.

Neji moved his hand so it rested on her stroking hand.

Tenten leaned forward from her position and gently pressed her nose to his.

Was this their next step?

Was he and Tenten finally going to kiss?

Neji quickly grabbed Tenten and hid behind the stairs he was sitting on top of.

His mind was complaining about his almost perfect moment with Tenten.

Why did someone have to throw a snowball at them?

He looked over at the flushed girl who was frantically making a snowball.

Neji sat down as Tenten threw a few snowballs.

Someone yelled from the distance.

She then sat down beside him.

"We need some time alone." Tenten finally said this when she could trust her words.

"Your not going to Serena's for Christmas dinner, your spending that time with me." Neji stood up and put his hand down to her.

She smiled and gladly took his hand.

She stood with him, holding hand until they heard crunching foot steps.

They still kept most of their relationship hidden, they didn't want people to pressure them into a more advance one.

Rock Lee stood in front of them, frowning and rubbing his head.

"That really hurt Tenten and I could of gotten you guys. With one shot I could of hit both of you!" Rock Lee stamped his feet before settling down again.

Good. The person who caught them almost kissing was someone who would never know it was truly what they were about to do.

Neji glanced at Tenten who smiled back.

He would get a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A long chapter and I'm proud. I got a lot of information about people in it and got some NejiTenten moment too. So, I got more ideas for this story and you are in for many surprises.

Please review! I need more to update!

Matashda,

Byakugan Hyuga


	17. Chapter 17 Brownies at 2

I a lot of time to plan out what to do with this story and I would want to hear some of my readers for some ideas also. You see, I think I'm going to end the story in about 3 more chapters unless, someone gives me an awesome idea that I can add.

ENJOY!

Read on!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino sighed as the two most annoying group members sat around her.

Kankuro rambled on about a play about to be put on.

Rock Lee was talking about….well lets just say Guy Sensei wasn't better yet.

How could Tenten ditch her?

As soon as the bell went, Tenten was gone.

She had said something about going to Hinata's house.

That was weird.

Hinata always asked Ino to come to her house, even thought she declined each time.

She probably was going to go see Neji.

Ino gave a glare to a nearby pole.

"Is something wrong with you?" Kankuro looked at her and then the pole innocently.

Rock Lee looked at Ino and turned to see the pole he was about to hit.

"Why are you glaring at the skinny pole of youth?" The boy wearing the green puffy one piece winter gear, said.

"Have any of you seen Tenten around lately?" Ino asked ignoring their questions.

"Oh yeah! Our blossom of youth was almost hit with my snowball!" Lee jumped up and down as he congratulated his "victory".

"When?" Ino looked quickly at the green giant. (snowsuit makes him look big)

"Four days ago. You should of seen it though, it almost hit her too, if Neji hadn't rescued her." Lee pouted as he said this.

"Neji?" Ino said with surprise and anger.

Rock Lee waved to Ino and Kankuro before turning down a road to walk home.

"What's wrong with Neji being there?" Kankuro looked confusingly at her.

"Nothing."

"There is something."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

This went on for awhile until Ino screamed out with frustration.

"I use to like Neji and then I backed off for her to have him but, how the heck does a relationship be that long! It's crazy! I also hate how she is ditching her friends for some guy that will eventually be nothing." Ino blurted out, finally tired of holding the outburst in.

"Is it jealousy?" Kankuro asked, fully interested in the conversation.

"At first but, then I got over Neji and I like Shikamaru now. Right now I'm just disappointed in Tenten, dumping her friends aside." Ino looked at her feet, as if ashamed to admit this.

"Don't worry about it, you can tell her if you want to but just remember when she dumps her boyfriend she'll have no friends to run to." Kankuro rest his arm on her far shoulder and pulled her closer.

This was suppose to be a comforting or reassuring type of thing but, Ino felt chills as Kankuro smiled more.

"If it makes you really upset, you can always join Tomeji and I." Kankuro let his arm fall off Ino's shoulders as she gently pushed them off.

"Tomeji and you!?" Ino was more surprised then anything.

"Yep. Tenten's ignored me from the starting, I tried everything to help her and she never paid attention. I use to have this crush on her until I noticed that she just used guys to get what she wanted." Kankuro shook his head as if ashamed to use to like such a girl.

"You know what, keep that offer open I may just accept it." Ino smiled at the possibilities it would bring.

A chance to finally get to hang out with the popular people, including Temari.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She had come so far.

From having her supposedly "perfect" boyfriend to actually having the perfect boyfriend.

She looked confusingly up at the ceiling fan.

Did that make any sense?

Lets just say she was blinded by first love at the beginning and now she was truly in love with one person.

Neji was amazing her day by day.

Her mind raced back to the first day of school this year when she had ran into him.

She had been so mad and now she would give anything to "accidentally" run into Neji.

She giggled at the thought of Neji's expression when he saw she ran into him purposely.

Tenten checked her appearance again, she had to be prepared.

She usually didn't become so fussy and cautious of her clothing and hair.

Unfortunately, this was Neji we were talking about.

Must she say again how much she loved him?

She sighed as she realized how obsess she was with Neji.

Then her smile returned to her face again.

Why should she care if she was obsessed?

Tenten thought it as a good sign, being obsessed with someone you love and loves you back.

The only problem would be if she was the one obsessed and Neji wasn't at all obsessed.

Heck, Neji rarely showed his emotions.

Of course he was pretty good at physical contact.

Tenten blushed again as the memory came back.

She had almost kissed Neji.

She couldn't believe how close she was to him, that she had actually leaned in to kiss him.

Usually she would of been more guarded and aware of their background.

Tenten stared at the clock beside her bed and noticed she needed to head down to the bus stop.

She would be going to Neji's house, they would be spending Christmas Eve together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji poured batter into the pan and put it into the oven.

Yes, Neji was baking brownies.

Not just any brownies, special brownies.

Okay, so they were just brownies but their purpose was special.

Neji had a plan.

His girlfriend was constantly worrying about other people but, never realizing his need to have her close.

This night was definitely going to convince her how much she was to him.

Neji left the brownies in the oven and walked down his hallway.

He paused at the mirror there.

Did he look good enough?

This was the hardest part of the night, deciding what Tenten was going to wear and what would be good enough to suit hers.

What if she came in a dress and he was wearing his regular outfit.

Would the night be the same.

He could still change but, he always believed the first impression was the most important.

He smiled as he realized their first actual touch was when SHE had ran into him.

Forget first impression, it didn't affect them now.

Now what was he going to make for dinner?

XXXXXXXXX

Tenten nervously stepped onto Neji's front door step.

She had been here one other time, why would she be so nervous coming back?

Maybe it was because she was suppose to be having a huge Christmas dinner with her boyfriend.

She sighed and watched the door, every second she spent summoning up her courage.

She didn't have much time because 3 minutes later. Neji opened the door.

His facial expression just made her burst out laughing, mostly because it was her who had forced it there.

"Seriously, are you going to just stand there all night?" Neji looked at her like she was crazy.

"Don't tell me you were staring at me the whole time!" She pretended to be shocked but, she actually found it quite funny.

Neji looked shocked at first but, eventually he gave her his few smiles.

The smile she only got.

This forced her to smile back.

"If you want, I can stand outside with you. It might… help whatever you were trying to do." He looked at the door and then backed at her.

She laughed and took the hand Neji had offered her.

He always found a way to make her laugh at her embarrassing times.

Neji steered her into the living room where the fire place was slowly burning.

"You look nice." Neji said quietly, he had been trying hard lately to compliment her.

Not complimenting her had been a reason she had dumped him before.

She frowned slightly at the memory but, it was better now.

They got to better, discovering their break up had given them more experience and information about the other.

Tenten had decided to wear her favourite dark blue pants with her burgundy sweat shirt.

She didn't know if it was appealing but, it was comfortable and warm.

Neji had taken her coat to the closet and left her at the couch.

He had definitely been preparing for this night.

Tenten sniffed and realized the house smelled of turkey.

"Turkey?" Tenten looked up at her boyfriend who had returned from his task.

"No." He looked at the floor with disappointment.

She looked curiously at him.

Neji pointed an accusing finger at a kitten in a corner.

It purred as it licked a bone.

"When did you get a cat?" Tenten didn't notice it the last time she was here.

"A few days ago I found it on the street. I decided no one should be alone on Christmas." Neji's face remained the same, filled with disappointment.

"That's so sweet. Now, what really happened?" Tenten laughed when Neji's smile returned.

"You know me too well. Hinata couldn't keep it at the manor and we all know how persuasive Hinata can be when she wants to." Neji walked into the kitchen as he finished his story.

"So, it ate the turkey?" Tenten asked with disbelief.

"All of it, I only left it for a second." Neji's voice was quieter from the wall separating them. (Neji was staring at himself in the mirror, the perfect time for Mr. Kitty to steal a certain bird.)

"What's for dinner then?" Tenten was starving, it took her all day to convince Serena and Kavin (even though he doesn't talk) that I was fine spending Christmas without them.

Neji answered her question by carrying a pizza box into the room.

Tenten laughed, she had never had pizza for Christmas dinner.

Her laughing though seemed to upset Neji.

"Lighten up. I still like pizza and at least the cat is full." Tenten smiled as the kitten meowed from the corner, stretching itself across the floor.

Neji sat beside her and placed the slice of pizza on a fancy plate.

"At least it can be served special." Neji smiled as she giggled.

Nothing was better then eating pizza on fancy plates with her adorable boyfriend.

Tenten's mind then began thinking of all the special events Neji was planning for tonight.

She snapped out of her thinking state as Neji's hand grabbed one of her pepperoni's.

He placed it in his mouth and smiled at her.

He then pointed his finger at the cat when Tenten looked at him.

She laughed and grabbed one of his pieces of pepperoni.

He looked at her with a glare, she could see it was a fake one.

Quickly, he jumped at her and tried grabbing the pepperoni.

Tenten was shocked at this sudden action and lay on the floor.

She had fallen off the couch and was now staring into Neji's eyes.

His hands were placed on the ground, her head between them.

He smirked at her shock.

She slowly reached up and placed the piece of pepperoni into his mouth.

He chewed it with a satisfied grin.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Neji couldn't help but smile at her expression.

He was definitely having fun.

Surprising her was his task for tonight.

He moved his face toward hers, breathing in her scent as he went.

Tenten's eyes widened with shock but, then her face slowly reddened.

Neji smirked again, he was definitely showing her.

His nose rested on her nose.

Then his right hand wrapped around her.

Tenten thought this was the moment she was waiting for, until Neji pulled her up.

He then turned to the door, taking the pizza box with him.

"Wait! I thought you were going to……I mean……" Tenten stuttered for a way to say this without being sounding desperate.

"Huh? Anyway, I think we should do something else." Neji went back into the kitchen, leaving a confused girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten sat in the snow, breathing heavily.

She had been through a great night with Neji.

Tenten had decided to give the kitten a bath, both her and Neji were soaked afterwards.

She had tripped on a puddle, resulting in a soapy sponge hitting her Hyuga.

This created their water war.

After she had stole some of her baggy clothes, Neji and her decorated his Christmas tree.

She found out that Neji despised putting his Christmas tree up earlier.

He said something about cherishing one moment and that it became less significant when you remembered the same moment every time you looked at the tree.

Right now, she was hiding.

Yes, hiding from her boyfriend.

Worst of all, she was hiding outside.

In the cold snow.

She gasped as Neji's arms went around her waist.

His head rested on her shoulder, his breath on her neck.

"Found you." He lifted his head and smiled at his girlfriend.

Neji had decided to walk Tenten to the bus stop.

As soon as they got outside, Tenten couldn't resist the packing snow.

We all know what happened afterwards, Neji was beginning to think Tenten was purposely causing him pain tonight.

So it was a sponge, a pepperoni and now a snow ball but, why was it always him?

Tenten had ran away from him as soon as the snow ball hit him.

Neji now went to pull Tenten up with him.

She had a different idea, as Neji pulled her up she leaned back.

The extra force she added, made Neji fall back into the snow.

His arms still wrapped around waist.

They both laid there, no sound or movement.

After a few minutes, Neji turned sideways letting go of his girlfriend.

"Almost 2 in the morning. Are you ever going home?" Neji said quietly.

She giggled and laid still again.

She lay beside him, until she decided to face him.

"Got you." Tenten smiled at finally winning one of their "games".

Neji's hand playfully twirled one of her lose strand of hair.

She looked into his eyes, her favourite thing to do when with him.

Neji then pulled a bag from his black jacket pocket.

"I was going to give them for you at the bus stop tonight." Neji gave her the bag and she peered curiously into it.

Fresh brownies?

She smiled and took one out.

"Did you make these yourself?" Tenten asked as she looked at the perfect brownie.

He nodded.

"What's the occasion?" She put the brownie into her mouth and savoured its taste.

Neji didn't speak until she finished it.

"You." He quickly leaned in, capturing her lips in their first kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally did it. I was wondering how I was going to make them kiss. Oh sorry everyone who has waited so long. I wasn't in the mood to write anything happy and you didn't want me writing something bad, did you? So I hope you enjoyed.

Please review!

Matashda,

Byakugan Hyuga


	18. Chapter 18 Surprise

Haven't updated in a LONG time. Well first it was exams and then I didn't feel like it. Lots of people seem to enjoy this story, I was thinking about doing a series of oneshots. Good or bad idea?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten hummed to herself as she got ready for school.

Why you may ask?

Well why shouldn't she?

She had a boyfriend that seemed to be getting more perfect everyday.

But don't tell him she was thinking that.

He would either let it go to his head or most likely disagree with her and say she was the perfect one.

She was so happy today, since it was their anniversary.

Which didn't seem to matter.

Neji would say happy anniversary and that would be it.

It wasn't celebrating a year, just another month.

It didn't really bother her.

Much.

Perhaps a lot.

Tenten grumbled to herself, she just had to make a good thought become a bad one.

Anyway.

I bet you're wondering what happened after Tenten and Neji kissed.

Tenten blushed slightly as she remembered the night.

She had to admit, what she did was something she would never expect herself to do.

Also if her boyfriend wasn't so good looking she would have a better chance of thinking straight.

Tenten pulled the door behind her as she left her house.

Tenten let her mind picture how she looked that night.

She had stayed at Neji's, which was a very bold move.

GAH!

Tenten couldn't control her sudden blush.

Neji was haunting her every thought after that night.

Don't freak out or anything, Tenten was perfectly fine at Neji's.

He let her sleep in the spare room and even lent her a sweatshirt for bed.

Imagine how happy Tenten was that night.

Cuddled up with Neji until it was time for bed.

She collapsed onto a comfy bed with the comforting smell of her boyfriend.

She was definitely using the word boyfriend a lot.

Tenten thought about this for awhile.

Would her boyfriend hate being called that so many times.

She had never really said that aloud.

Sometimes with Ino and Hinata she would say it but, what about at school.

Tenten put her hands on her ears and shook her head.

Must clear head of such thoughts.

Neji would be upset with her if he knew she was thinking about him disliking being her girlfriend.

Even though she was technically thinking about him being called that instead of actually thinking about him being her boyfriend.

Tenten took a deep breath of air.

That was really confusing.

She would not tell Neji about this.

"He likes me." She repeated to herself over and over again as she walked to the bottom of her driveway.

Sometimes it bothered her how she was so unconvinced by the words of others…..or the words of herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Tenten. Tenten. Tenten.' Must he repeat or do you get the idea.

Yes, Neji could not get the girl out of his head.

He just wanted to hold her forever on Christmas.

She just looked……cute.

He had never really said that word very often.

Or thought it.

He smiled as he remembered her blush when he let her wear one of his shirts.

He just had to pick the one she seemed to like the best.

Neji knew what one she liked the best.

When he wore that shirt she seemed to look at him more.

He didn't really understand how a shirt could give Tenten courage.

Neji stopped the car at the end of Tenten's driveway.

He almost laughed as she walked down the driveway shaking her head while covering her ears.

Tenten was having another one of those thinking doubting days.

He got out of the car to ask Tenten if she wanted a drive.

'We'll see if she doubts after today.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino couldn't get the feeling to go away.

She felt like someone was following her.

There was someone but, it was Kankuro.

Just Kankuro.

No harm there.

That still didn't help.

Ino slowed before the next corner and peeked around before continuing her walk.

"If you keep this up we're going to be late." Kankuro adjusted his large backpack.

"I can't help it." She swivelled around to stare at another street.

Kankuro gave her a push.

"I can't be late anymore this year, so either you speed up or I leave you behind." Kankuro didn't bother to look where Ino was looking.

She was overreacting.

They have taken this route many times and nothing has ever happened.

Ino froze when she turned back to Kankuro.

Kankuro copied this.

Did she see something she wasn't suppose to?

Kankuro thought up different scenarios as Ino covered her mouth.

"COFFEE!" She screamed as she entered a nearby store.

Kankuro sighed loudly at Ino's response.

Still safe.

'Tomeji better hurry up.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten fell onto a shady piece of grass.

She had told her friends that they would eat outside.

And where were they?

No idea.

She had to smile a little though, Neji showed up.

"I think Guy was in a bad mood today." Tenten looked at Neji who sat beside her.

"Probably because Lee ditched class." Neji leaned back against the tree that was giving them so much shade.

"He ditched?" Tenten didn't know anything about this.

"He got a drive from Guy and when he realized Ino and Kankuro never arrived at school he left to look for them." Neji explained from his comfortable position.

Ino and Kankuro never made it to school?

How odd.

"Tenten." Tenten ignored her worries when Neji spoke her name.

"What is it?" Could something be wrong.

"Lets go for a walk, the beach should be nice."

Tenten tried to keep her composure.

The place where Tomeji broke up with her.

"How about the park?" She asked quickly.

"The beach." Neji said this as he already walked in the direction of the beach.

There was no point in arguing.

Neji was way too persistent.

She followed him after that.

The smell of chicken strips and ramen kept reminding Tenten of her meal on the beach with Tomeji.

Tenten tried to forget the past as she neared the beach.

"Where do you want to go?" Neji asked as he looked over the beach.

"The park." Tenten muttered.

Neji smiled at her comment.

"Actually, I want to go there." Tenten pointed to the rocks at the end of a piece of land sticking out of the beach.

Neji suspected this.

Tenten bounded off towards the rocks when she saw Neji was going to let her go.

She climbed over them with little difficulty.

She stood on a large rock, peering down at the dark water.

A wave crashed against the rock, which cause her to wobble from the surprise.

Neji grabbed her hand and she steadied herself.

"If you keep running ahead-" Before Neji could finish his girlfriend interrupted.

"Well, now I can't." She held up her hand to show Neji the grip he had on her.

She didn't really mind, she liked the idea of him wanting so badly to hold her hand.

"You definitely can't." Neji gave a pull to her wrist, which caused her to fall forward.

She blushed as her head rested on his chest.

His arms wrapped around her waist protectively.

Tenten lifted her arms and let them lightly stay on Neji's shoulders.

Then she moved her head to rest on his left shoulder.

She smiled when Neji blushed at the feel of her warm breath on his neck.

"I wonder if it's cold." Neji smirked as Tenten's face turned to fear when she realized what her boyfriend was referring to.

She screamed as he stepped off the rock, still holding her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata smiled as Akamaru rolled over for her.

"Where are all your friends?" Kiba looked curiously around.

"Most didn't come to school today." Hinata said quietly as she watched Kiba look over the few people with them.

Serena and Gaara sat eating at a near table.

"Naruto isn't here either." Kiba seemed to notice that fast.

"He's fighting with Sasuke, over who gets Sakura." Hinata replied.

Hinata wasn't quite sure what was going on with those people.

Perhaps Sasuke and Naruto were trying to convince people that they liked Sakura, not each other.

Or maybe Naruto noticed Hinata was too quiet for him and that Sakura was better.

Kiba looked surprised at the comment about Naruto, eventually he smiled.

"Awesome. No more competition." Kiba said and his dog barked in agreement.

Hinata looked curiously at the dog boy.

"Lets go out for lunch." Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her up, smiling the whole time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You had this planned the whole time!" Tenten yelled this when her boyfriend pulled a towel out of a backpack he had brought to the beach.

The bag had been abandoned by Neji at the entrance of the beach.

Neji dried his hair off with his towel.

"What if I did?" Neji smirked at his upset girlfriend.

"Meany!" She snatched the towel from him and wrapped it around herself.

"Ouch. That hurt." Neji's sarcasm was obvious.

Tenten giggled and let her pouting look fade.

Neji decided to remember that making her pout was a good thing, especially since it made her look so innocent.

"You made sure no one came outside, you made me come to the beach and then made me go into the water. Why?" Tenten shivered a little when she felt a small breeze.

"For our Anniversary." Neji looked at her seriously, wondering if she was getting too cold.

"Happy Anniversary." Tenten smiled at him as she said this.

Neji put his hand under her chin and pulled her face toward his.

"There's more." Neji looked directly at her, knowing this would make her shy side show.

More?

Tenten had no idea what else there could be.

It mustn't be something bad, his actions would be different if it was.

Neji actually looked like he was having trouble putting what he wanted to say into words.

"I love you."

Tenten completely froze.

Neji had never said that to her before.

He had told her he wanted someone to care for, someone special.

He had never said anything about loving her.

Love.

How was she suppose to know what it felt like.

Tenten slowly smiled.

If this wasn't love, she would never know what it is.

"I love you too."

It seemed right, an easy answer.

Her boyfriend pulled her chin closer and the gap between their faces disappeared.

Tenten didn't know what was better, her first kiss with Neji or this one.

Both would hopefully bring happiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I began writing this chapter I had problems, couldn't grip ideas and stuff. Near the end though, I just did what I wanted. Oh and I want to thank the person who gave me this idea!

REVIEW!

Matashda,

Byakugan Hyuga


	19. Chapter 19 Schemes

This story is almost over. So I hope it's still interesting. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten could barely hold in the tears.

Her vision was blurry and the only thing keeping her from crying was that her friend shouldn't see her like that.

Ino was in the hospital.

Tenten had no idea how or why.

All she knew was Ino never made it to school.

Rock Lee had found her in an alley way.

Tenten stopped outside of Ino's room and adjusted the flowers she had in her hand.

Ino would love to see fresh flowers.

She knocked and was surprised to see Hinata answer the door.

Hinata gave a small smile and invited her in.

"Ino? I brought you flowers." She walked over to the bed and placed the flowers on the table.

Ino sat up slowly and picked a random flower.

"Neji sent this basket, he couldn't be here." Tenten handed her the basket of assorted chocolates.

Ino gave a hoarse chuckle and looked at Tenten.

"Doesn't chocolate always make things better?"

Tenten didn't know how to answer this.

So she only patted Ino's arm.

"How are you feeling?" Tenten began putting the flowers in a nearby vase.

"I'm actually not the badly injured. A broken arm and bruises. Kankuro protected me." Ino said in a mono tone.

Kankuro?

Tenten still didn't understand why Kankuro was with Ino.

Since when did they hang out all the time?

"What happened?" Hinata whispered from the other side of the bed.

Ino gave a long sigh before beginning.

"My memory isn't so good, I was knocked out in the fight. This is as much as I know. We came out of the coffee shop and continued to school. Kankuro chose a shortcut. I heard Kankuro yell and….." Ino's eyes began to tear up.

"Go on." Tenten encouraged her.

Was it really so bad that Ino wouldn't even finish.

"I don't really understand it and it's hard to explain but, it was like Kankuro was being destroyed from the inside out." Ino lay back on her bed.

Tenten shivered at what Ino said, destroyed from the inside out.

"All he said was water. How could water get into a human being. Do you think there is some kind of insane ninja out there?" Ino looked around frantically, searching her friends' faces for answers.

"How is Kankuro?" Hinata's question could barely be heard.

"His father came and got him. Took him back to the Sand Village. The principal said he can take his exams at home." Ino said.

Hinata patted Ino's hand and rose to leave.

Tenten began to follow her but stopped when Ino spoke.

"Tenten, be careful. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. They're after you. Tomeji. " Ino whispered.

Tenten quickly got out the door and began her walk to the hospital entrance.

Hinata was quiet, so Tenten had time to think.

Water?

Wasn't Cleon killed and the only evidence was water.

Now Kankuro was attacked by water.

Even Ino was attacked.

Who was this person?

What did they want?

Tenten thought back to what Ino just said.

Was Tomeji the killer.

Tenten mentally laughed, Tomeji would never kill anyone.

Tomeji wasn't the killing type, he'd be haunted with nightmares if he ever killed anyone.

She stopped outside of the hospital, realizing what Tomeji could be in this situation.

He could be in alliance with the killer.

Tenten shivered at this thought.

The enemy could have many alliances.

The most important thing right now was….who the next target was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji could barely keep his temper under control.

He wished he could of gone with Tenten this morning to the Hospital but, here he was helping with the dance preparations.

All he had to do was nod in approval at the dance decorations.

Unfortunately, he had to wait for the decorators to finish.

Atleast he wasn't alone.

He looked at Sasuke, who's face showed little interest in the movements by the stage.

Sasuke was probably not looking forward to the dance.

He was single and would have a hard time staying away from the fangirls.

Neji smiled to himself.

Tonight he would show everyone who his girlfriend was.

They would come to the dance after they had a fancy meal.

Tonight would be perfect.

"What do you think?" One of the decorators asked Sasuke and Neji.

Both nodded their approval.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten might of been upset this morning but, she was cheerful now.

Ino and Kankuro were alright.

Valentine's Day was here.

What did Neji have planned for her?

She would of been upset if her friends were alone but, they were actually all happy.

Shikamaru had skipped school to spend the day at the hospital with Ino.

Gaara and Serena were going to hike through the forests, supposedly they had found a fort somewhere out there.

Hinata had her first date with Kiba tonight.

The only unknown was her and Neji.

The suspense was making her so excited.

First, she had to get school over with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last class.

Tenten knew there was something wrong with the clock.

She had looked at it one second and then the next it was back 5 minutes.

In reality, time was just fine.

"Valentine's!" A high pitched voice said as he pranced into the room.

He added a few swirls before holding up a red bag.

Everyone quieted.

Kakashi definitely knew how to receive attention.

Tenten almost forgot about this part of the day.

Kakashi would come to classrooms and give out roses.

Guys sent girls flowers.

Simple.

Unfortunately, not everyone got one.

There was even the problem that girls got too many.

Tenten had never gotten one.

Tomeji had never really bought her one, it was unnecessary to him.

But, she wasn't dating Tomeji anymore.

Tenten came out of her thoughts when Hinata received a rose.

Tenten laughed when Hinata's face went the same colour as the rose she held.

The flower was from Kiba.

Had Kiba won Hinata?

Naruto wasn't fighting over her anymore.

"And one for you." Kakashi placed a rose Tenten's table.

Tenten picked the rose up and studied it.

She smiled at the significance of this flower.

Tenten searched for the tag.

The tag that would tell her who sent this to her.

Secret Admirer.

Neji still couldn't sigh his name?

Wait.

Was this it?

Was he finally going to let everyone know that he had a girlfriend.

Tenten saw everyone get up and began chatting about their admirers.

"I'll be right back." She told Hinata.

Tenten gracefully rose and walked over to Neji's desk.

He was standing behind his desk, picking his books up from the tabletop.

"Thank you for the rose." Why did it sound like everyone was listening?

Tenten peeked over her shoulder and realized everyone was watching and listening.

Tenten's cheeks began heating up.

Why did so many people have to look at her?

"Uh….I didn't send those to you." He answered.

What?

He hadn't sent them.

Then who?

"Tenten, why do you never learn? Not all the popular guys are after you." Temari sneered from a group of girls.

They all giggled.

The thing that hurt the most was Temari's smirk of triumph.

That smirk made Tenten realize everything.

Temari had sent the rose to Tenten.

She knew about Neji and her, which means she knew they hadn't told many people.

How did Temari know about her and Neji?

Tenten couldn't stop the tears that now ran freely down her cheeks.

She had held them in this morning to support her friend.

Why did she have to hold them in now?

She didn't.

Temari had been her best friend.

Tenten felt betrayed.

Temari had ignored her for months.

Why?

Was she just waiting for the perfect moment?

Tenten shook her head to stop her thoughts.

Friends would betray her.

Why did barely any good memories come to her mind when she thought of Temari?

Because Temari had used her.

Temari took Tomeji on rebound, got new friends and stole Tenten's place.

Tenten had come back from depression to find her life replaced.

By her best friend.

The worst part was, her trust was used.

Tenten tried wiping her tears, which didn't help at all.

She didn't bother to get comfort from her boyfriend.

Tenten didn't need anyone's help anymore.

She just wanted to be alone.

Away from the laughing girls in front of her.

Away from the confused boys around the room.

Away from untrustworthy friends who would stand and smirk at her sadness.

Away from popular boyfriends.

But most of all, she wanted to get away from her thoughts.

Her mind had betrayed her the most.

Making her believe in friendship, love and compassion.

Tenten covered her face with her hands and ran from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji stood still the whole time.

He didn't get the whole situation until Tenten began crying.

He had no idea how to help her.

So many emotions had been displayed on her face.

Why hadn't any of those emotions been something like revenge or courage.

Everything had been negative.

Why did girls have to play such horrible tricks?

Temari now had the whole female population glowering over her.

Was Tenten's pain nothing to her?

"Is that how you get popular?" Neji glared at the blond girl.

Temari's smirk faltered.

"I'm popular for many reasons." Temari tried staring directly at him.

She never believed she would have to deal with Neji.

"What is being popular?" Neji asked with a harsh voice.

Temari was surprised at this question.

Before she could answer, Neji spoke again.

"For you, popular is having mindless students follow you around." He looked at all the kids in the classroom.

He had no idea what he was doing.

This was not his plan.

"Why are you defending Tenten?" Temari yelled at him.

She didn't understand.

Wasn't that why Neji was popular?

He had girls following him around all the time.

His looks were the only reason he was popular.

"She doesn't deserve this." He then stood straighter and said louder, "MY girlfriend doesn't deserve this."

Whispers were the only thing heard in the classroom.

Temari didn't think he would do it.

She smiled now.

Girls would never follow him around, now that they new he had a girlfriend.

Temari would be more popular than him.

"I can't believe you would just throw your popularity away like that." Temari laughed but, this time no one joined in.

Temari went silent soon after.

What was wrong with them?

Why weren't they supporting her?

"Do you only think about popularity? Being popular isn't just having good looks. It isn't suppose to be about destroying the lives of others to get what you want." Neji didn't look at Temari until he was finished his speech.

"Tenten doesn't want to be popular. I would give up popularity for her." Neji said.

He just wanted all this popularity stuff to be gone with.

Temari had just cause feuds between people.

She didn't deserve to lead people to failure.

"You're crazy." Temari muttered.

"You've been using us all!"

"You agree with him, we're your mindless followers!"

Students began turning on Temari, sharing the schemes Temari had done.

Neji looked surprised at the students.

Had Temari tricked so many people?

"They don't think I'm crazy." He glared one more time before leaving the room.

Tenten would be glad to hear that Temari no longer had power over the student population.

He would find her and comfort her.

All Neji wanted was to hold her.

Unfortunately, he searched and couldn't find her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter was long. Everything seems to be pulling together. I think the ending is good, I've been thinking about it for a long time.

So please REVIEW!

Matashda,

Byakugan Hyuga


	20. Chapter 20 Revealed

This chapter should be fun mwuh ha ha. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten sighed.

She was comfortable.

She was with people who would not ask questions.

They would leave her alone and accept her quietness.

They were almost like family.

Family had never betrayed her before, unless dying is betrayal.

Tenten didn't think so though.

Serena was concentrating on her baking.

The smells of cookies had brought Tenten to the table.

There she sat, waiting for a new batch to be made.

Neji would not find her here.

He had only seen Serena and Kavin at her house.

They had stayed at her house for many days.

Neji didn't know they had their own house.

No one knew except for the people in this house.

Tenten didn't want to remember the event from earlier that day.

She shoved it to the back of her mind and spent most of her time cleaning to keep it back there.

Cleaning kept the mind busy.

She was exhausted now and really wanted a treat.

Tenten snapped out of her thoughts when Serena screamed.

She jerked her head to the side to see Kavin balancing his sister.

"Sorry. Almost dropped the cup." Serena smiled with the apology.

Kavin handed Serena the cup.

No spills.

"Nice catch." Tenten smiled to Kavin.

He just nodded and left the room, his expression strange to Tenten.

Worry?

She decided to ignore it and faced Serena.

"I'm going to be an amazing cook!" She said excitedly.

Tenten just smiled at her.

Serena had called the plans off with Gaara to spend Valentine's Day with Tenten.

"Adding just water to an already made mix is not good cooking skills." Tenten said with a smile.

Serena just laughed and skipped back to the oven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji stepped up his walkway to his house.

No Tenten.

Why was she hiding?

It made him really worried.

He knew there was a killer out there that had been targeting their group.

Where was this killer?

Did they get Tenten?

He shook his head, he was crazy to think that.

The question was, who would be next?

Neji unlocked his door and stepped in.

Instead of his usual fluffy mat, his foot landed in mushy carpet.

He studied his hallway to find it flooded.

It wasn't too much but, it still worried him.

Neji looked across the hallway to his kitchen.

Deciding the kitchen tap must of been left on, Neji made his way to the kitchen.

He paused after entering.

Small tear like drops fell from the tap.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The same sound he heard in the school hallway that one time.

The sound of water.

It finally made sense to him.

He knew who the next victim was.

He threw himself against the kitchen cabinets.

Neji pressed against it, pulled his knees up to his chest and mumbled comfort to himself.

Why would they attack him?

Water came flooding in from the kitchen window, flowing across the counters.

The water sprayed off the counters, away from the protected boy hidden behind them.

Neji had no idea who it could be.

Students were not allowed to attack people until they graduated.

They were untrained in the killing section.

That's why they were put on teams before fighting for themselves.

Neji was able to hear now because the water stopped coming in.

He shivered at the coldness, he was sitting in water.

Neji froze when the creak of the front door came to his ears.

"Don't tell me you're dead already. I've been waiting for this day."

The voice only made Neji shiver more.

He dove for the table.

This would keep him out of sight.

It wouldn't work for long.

Neji just wanted to scream for help, he had never felt so vulnerable before.

This would be his first real battle.

What was he suppose to do?

He hadn't graduated yet, he wasn't allowed to fight.

Neji didn't make the decision, his body did.

His hands grabbed the table for support and he dragged himself up.

He pulled himself around the corner into the living room.

The only thing he heard was the sloshing of a person walking into the kitchen.

His chance.

Neji dashed for the door.

His bare feet were relieved to run across grass instead of wet carpet.

Cringing at the sound of water breaking wood, Neji ran.

Running for the safest thing he could think of.

The forests.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena happily put the basket of cookies in front of Tenten.

Tenten was proud of her, she really did make good cookies.

"Where's your brother?" Tenten asked though a mouthful of cookie.

"I sensed him leave awhile ago. He was in a hurry but, when is he not?" She laughed a little.

Tenten just accepted this.

"Doorbell!" Serena jumped up and ran to the door.

When she reached the door, the doorbell finally rang.

Her powers sometimes scared Tenten.

"Who are you?" Serena asked curiously.

No one ever came over here.

Many thought one person lived in this house, never coming outside.

"I have no idea who you are but, where is Kavin?"

Tenten's face went rigid, that was Tomeji's voice.

She stood up and walked to the front door.

"How do you know Kavin?" Serena asked.

She always knew who Kavin hung out with.

Why did she not know this guy?

"Tomeji." Tenten said it with so much hatred.

Tomeji visibly tensed.

"You told Temari!" Tenten couldn't push that part from her mind.

Neji had told her the time Tomeji tried to get him to join his little get revenge group.

Tomeji was the only one that would tell people about Neji and Tenten.

"I did." He said it so calmly.

"What do you need with Kavin?" Serena screamed as she flung Tomeji against the wall.

No one would hurt her brother.

Kavin was injured as a kid.

He only had his sister for help.

The incident when he was younger left him with great problems.

He only trusted Serena and her friends.

He also never wanted to talk.

"Your brother needs me!" Tomeji shouted back.

Serena took a step back, letting the boy fall to the ground.

"Huh?" Serena didn't want to believe her brother needed someone else's help.

"Your brother wants my information." Tomeji said quietly.

Why did Tenten have to be here.

Tomeji didn't want her to see him this way.

He had only wanted her to love him again.

Why didn't dating Temari make her jealous?

Why didn't she come back to him?

"What information? What have you been telling him?" Tenten had stepped closer now, blocking the view of Serena.

Tomeji sighed mentally.

He knew he had lost Tenten.

Why did he have to go help Kavin?

Revenge.

He wanted Neji dead also.

"Every killer needs an information guy." He smirked.

Tenten would hate him forever.

But death was close anyway.

"Killer." Tenten repeated.

Why had she never thought of it before?

The quiet boy that was always near the group.

Water.

She should of got the hint when Kavin caught the cup of water, nothing slipped out.

All the water stayed perfectly in the cup.

His worried expression.

He was worried she would see his mistake.

"I wasn't the only one who loved you and plotted." Tomeji rose himself to a kneeling position.

Kavin was the killer.

Kavin had loved her secretly.

He had targeted Cleon because he flirted with Tenten.

Ino had wanted to tell Tenten what was going on, she was attacked.

Tenten ran all the attacks in her head.

"Neji….." Tenten said.

Tomeji gave a chuckle.

"Why now?" Tenten asked weakly.

"Waiting for the perfect moment." Tenten slapped Tomeji as soon as he said this.

The boy toppled to the floor, a hand to his red cheek.

Temari had done the same thing, waited for the perfect moment.

"Serena, get rid of him." Tenten glared at the boy on the ground.

"What about Kavin?" Serena still didn't know why everyone was so upset.

"I'll take care of him." Tenten said through clenched teeth.

Serena nodded, thinking Tenten would keep her brother safe.

Tenten had different ideas.

She sped out of the house, increasing her speed by her worry for Neji.

Neji needed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Excitement. I hope. Well it's taking a lot more chapters to finish this story then I thought. Such is life.

REVIEW!

Matashda,

Byakugan Hyuga


	21. Chapter 21 Inspiration

Wow this is getting very dramatic!! I got a new fancy blue writing program; I spend most of my time looking at the cool blue back ground. Let's move onto the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji paused by a cluster of trees.

Where else could he hide?

The wind had picked up and he was certain a storm was on its way.

He had a killer following him who could control water; of course it had to rain.

His sarcasm didn't cheer him up or even reassure him a little.

What else could he think about right now?

Tenten?

Neji hadn't stood up for her, he hadn't shouted out she was his girlfriend.

He couldn't even find her to comfort her in her time of need.

But who was in need now?

Who was he kidding; he was at least glad that Tenten wasn't here to suffer his fate.

He paused at that thought.

He was thinking like Tenten now.

Glad that she was safe but, would she be safe after he was dead?

She would have no one there to whisk her out of trouble.

He had to think like himself, a strong and confident male.

A male running from death.

Did his inner voice really have to bother him today?

Neji was going to die.

He had to accept that but, what of Tenten?

She was safe, for now.

He had to focus on himself for now.

Dying by a stranger.

Neji gasped repeatedly, trying to recover from his run.

He took a large breath and let most of his fear out with it.

He was Neji Hyuga, a great student, a powerful person and he feared a stranger.

Neji gave a harsh laugh with that thought.

No more hiding, not until he could see the killer's face.

He searched the sky for any sign of how far the storm was away.

He could scarcely see through the tree tops, so he mentally prepared himself for his next task.

How many people do you think would actually run to their killer?

Neji didn't pay attention to how much trouble he would get in for fighting before graduating.

He, who said he would live that long?

Neji sprang into a new run, this time towards his enemy.

His body pulsed with new energy.

He relished in the thought of an upcoming battle.

Is this how every ninja felt before they went into a fierce battle?

The wind once again picked up, blowing into his face.

It didn't slow him down at all, the wind seem to push all his fears behind.

He didn't fear the storm anymore; he actually desperately wanted it to come.

It meant meeting his enemy.

He no longer wanted to use the word killer.

If he confronted this person, who knew if he would die or live?

Neji's heart raced and the thudding in his ears was almost unbearable.

Leaves whirled around him and he could hear maniacal laughter from the distance.

"Giving up?" The voice seemed to echo through the forest.

Neji just smiled with excitement.

His first fight and it was for someone he loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten was tearing up inside and she was just able to hold her tears in.

Neji must know.

He must know he is dying because someone wanted her to themselves.

Could no one understand?

Isn't it hard for them to love someone when that person doesn't love you back?

Why had she never seen it?

Kavin had bottled up his feelings.

Tenten would never love him; she would never love someone except Neji.

How could she love someone who was dead?

She sobbed greatly, trying to run and release her depression at the same time.

She would have stopped and cried her anguish out but, she would not let Neji die.

At least not alone.

Tenten's tears stopped forcing their way out once the first crackle of lightning appeared.

She wiped away the water running down her cheeks.

Wait, she had stopped crying.

Rain?

She gasped with realization.

Tenten heard the clash of kunai, which sent her into a whole new mode.

She clasped her ninja tools and ran forward to her first and perhaps last battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji had leaped out of the bushes as soon as possible.

His enemy was able to counter well.

Their kunai had clunked together almost instantly after the rain poured.

Neji had barely left time for his opponent to think, his kicks and punches were timed perfectly.

His body reacted perfectly, his mind raced ahead as he fought his enemy.

Finally he backed away from his enemy, realizing how much rain was coming down.

Pieces of his hair stuck to his clammy skin.

Neji controlled his breathing and watched as his enemy began his hand seals.

He died trying, perhaps it was worth it.

"I knew you would be the most intriguing. You are her boyfriend, of course."

Neji chilled from the voice.

He could feel his enemy's smirk behind the hood.

Neji tried controlling his emotions, trying to persuade himself to keep fighting.

Here is where he would die, die by….

Who was it?

Neji looked directly at the darkness that was the enemy's face.

With the last bit of his strength, Neji leapt forward and dragged his opponent down with him.

He fought against the voice that was now in his head.

Was he really losing it?

Now his enemy didn't have to say comments aloud but, could voice them into Neji's mind.

The only thing keeping him on task was the thought of being killed by an unknown person.

His body was weakening quickly and he began cringing with every movement.

Something inside of him began to ache but, he ignored it.

One more task.

He wretched the hood from his enemy's face.

Kavin's piercing gaze stared back.

How could he be so stupid?

Kavin was always there.

Always listening.

His body collapsed to the ground where Kavin had been.

The quiet boy was now standing, staring down at the Hyuga.

"I prefer when you don't talk." Neji glared at the boy that kept sending messages to his mind.

_"Why not give up?"_

_"You could stay here and die quickly."_

Neji's glare soon vanished and his mask of no emotion returned.

Giving up would be so easy.

He coughed vigorously, feeling the pains increase.

Eventually, he was gasping for as much air as possible.

Water.

His enemy had completed his Justus before Neji's leap.

This was his fate?

Insides filling with water, slow and painful.

So be it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten found the two boys easily; they were the only thing causing noise in this forest.

The rain was falling slightly.

Strands of her hair fell from the neat buns but, she paid no heed.

Neji was her only concern.

She looked at his face of desperation.

Neji had given up.

Why had he been so tired? (Maybe he was looking for you all day!)

And now Kavin advanced on him with a dagger, which would be used as the last blow.

She shot out of the bushes, throwing as many items as she could find from her pockets.

Kavin reacted quickly, sending any water available at his threat.

His face blanched when he saw it was the girl he loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji was finding it easier to breath now.

Where had all the water gone?

He raised his tired eyes and tried to comprehend the scene in front of him.

Kavin was shaking repeatedly, his whole body quivering.

Neji followed the boy's eyes.

Was that his Tenten?

Here

Near danger.

Neji became to full alertness.

It wasn't only about his life now, it was Tenten's.

His mind may want to save her but, his body continued to struggle.

He forced his body forward, towards the still form of Tenten.

Kavin seemed to be having some problems, so he took the advantage.

"Tenten?"

She twitched and then tried sitting up, only succeeding by the help of her boyfriend.

Her vision cleared and her chocolate eyes scanned Neji for any serious injuries.

"Mostly internal." He said this quickly, Kavin was beginning to control himself.

"Get away from her!" Kavin screamed this, a big change from his usual silence.

Neji didn't understand this guy.

He attacked Tenten and then got upset when someone went to help her.

He was crazy.

"Can you move?" Neji's voice was sweetened, only because it was Tenten he was talking to.

Neji followed Tenten's eyes and saw her leg twisted in an abnormal way.

Neji bit his lip, trying to control the hate and worry.

He would have to crack her leg back into place.

"Leave her!" Kavin's voice was haggard and he was advancing on the couple.

"Neji, just run." Tenten whispered, her breath sometimes wheezing because of the pain.

Neji stared at her with disbelief.

He would never leave her.

Her body sank heavily against his, she knew by his expression that he wouldn't leave.

Neji pulled her into his lap, carefully sliding her leg.

His body was now shielding her from Kavin but, this was also an easier position to fix her leg.

Neji tensed when he heard the hysterical laughter behind him.

"You two will now be separated, by death!"

Kavin pulled out his last dagger, hidden in a pocket on his pant leg.

Neji fumbled for any weapon he may have but, he hadn't planned to be attacked by a killer.

He had nothing.

He didn't know how to react; he just knew he was here with Tenten.

Dying with her in his arms would definitely be dramatic.

He squinted his eyes closed, not wanting to see the blood.

Neji bit back a scream when he heard the sound of slicing flesh.

He slowly opened his eyes when he did not feel the pain of the wound.

When he saw the outline of the person in front of him, his eyes widened incredulously.

He had never suspected to be saved by this person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Who is it? Who is it? Suspense seems to be my thing right now. Well review a lot and I will be sure to update faster!

Matashda,

Byakugan Hyuga


	22. Chapter 22 Desperation

Everyone wanted a quick update, so I tried to go as fast as possible. Enjoy. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji couldn't believe this person would take the hit.

Didn't he hate him?

How did he get here?

The boy turned his head only a little to allow himself to see the people he was protecting.

"Tomeji!" Tenten tried to haul herself up.

Neji kept staring at the boy; he just couldn't believe he had saved him.

"Serena was suppose to keep you away." Tenten said through clenched teeth.

"Not important." His usual excited voice was hoarse and it made Tenten pause for a few seconds.

Was this a different side of Tomeji?

Was the boy she once dated different now?

"This is very problematic." Kavin sighed at the turn of events.

Tomeji turned back to the boy who had lodged a weapon into him.

Tenten stared at the back of her old boyfriend.

He was different.

She shifted her gaze to Neji.

Did he change when she dumped him?

Of course he did.

He became softer because he had realized he really loved her.

Neji wanted to prove to her that he wanted her.

Tomeji and Kavin wanted her, what made Neji special?

She almost gasped at her own thought.

What was she thinking?

Neji was everything.

He was her everything.

Tenten focused her mind on the battle instead of on her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tomeji threw his fists wherever he thought they could go.

He only remembered to use his legs after he was kneed in the stomach.

It's too bad he wasn't a real good student.

All his teachers said he was better at the knowledge part than the actual fighting part.

He wanted never wanted to become an actual ninja, he wanted to design new techniques.

He collapsed to the ground in a large heap.

Why could he not beat this kid?

Did talent exceed over knowledge?

Neji lasted a long time, why?

Kavin must have had extreme training as a young child, so how could Neji survive when fighting Kavin?

The answer came suddenly to Tomeji as he pulled himself up.

A purpose.

A reason to fight.

Neji wanted to survive and be with Tenten.

Tomeji relaxed and decided he too wanted to survive to be with Tenten.

He continued on fighting,

"What a waste of time." Kavin looked uninterested and didn't have to guard most of the time.

That's how bad Tomeji was at aiming.

"Tenten, how can this guy become a ninja?" Neji asked her angrily, he really didn't like the though of being protected by a weakling.

"He's only at the academy to research, he isn't joining a team." Tenten looked anxiously at the battle, though her vision kept blurring.

"Just great." Neji said sarcastically, his eyes kept shifting to Tenten.

Kavin twisted around and shoved a fist into the blonde's face.

Tomeji tried to move his head away but, the fist was turned into a grab.

Kavin's hand covered the other boy's face.

Tomeji squeezed his hands around Kavin's wrists trying desperately to free himself.

"This is too annoying." No one knew if Kavin was referring to the battle or the person he fought.

It doesn't really matter because Kavin lifted his other hand and awaited the full transformation of his weapon.

"Tomeji!" Tenten was feeling faint and hated the fact of this person dying in front of her with no help.

Neji was tired of hearing his girlfriend worry about some other guy, especially her old boyfriend.

Tenten began using her elbows for leverage, she needed to save him.

She screamed with agony when a pain shot through her leg.

The cracking sound penetrated all her thoughts and actions.

"All fixed." Neji gave her a strong stare, one that she knew was time for her to shut up.

Blackness consumed her.

She no longer cared if she couldn't help him.

Neji was here to help her and that was all that mattered.

Said boyfriend relaxed visibly and knew she would want him to get her out of here.

What could he do about Tomeji?

Tomeji heard the sound of unnatural water flowing near his ear.

"It's your death." Kavin told him, knowing exactly what the other boy was focusing on.

What Kavin didn't know was Tomeji was focusing on more than just the weapon that was forming in his enemy's hand.

He could barely see only a little through Kavin's hand.

One of his hands still tried squeezing his enemy's wrist, while the other fumbled with a kunai.

Why was he here?

He couldn't beat this guy.

Kavin would have never tried to kill him if he just stayed on his team.

He underestimated this kid before; he thought he could use him to his advantage.

Look where that got him.

Kavin only wanted Tenten, not a friend or partner.

He would not allow Tenten to be with this guy, not after he saw the real him.

Tomeji swallowed a large clump in his throat.

Why was it so hard to just take his kunai and free himself?

Why wasn't his purpose good enough?

His amber eyes finally caught sight of something through the fingers that gripped his face.

Neji held Tenten to himself; his eyes looked concerned at Tomeji.

His purpose was a pathetic thought.

Tomeji smiled, though with some difficulty.

He couldn't have Tenten, she had already chosen someone.

It wasn't him or Kavin.

He knew what his purpose for this battle needed to be.

To protect Tenten and Neji.

Neji was always someone he competed with.

He was stronger, popular and even got the girl Tomeji wanted.

But, Neji wouldn't be the one to defeat Kavin.

He would be the one protecting Tenten, when Tomeji was the one protecting both of them.

Tomeji clutched the kunai with more confidence than ever.

"Stop smiling, fool!" Kavin gave a shake to his hand which made Tomeji's head shake too.

The grinning boy used as much force as he could muster and plunged the kunai into any flesh he could find.

The hand left his face to clutch the wound and Tomeji took this advantage.

He grabbed the other boy's wrists and slammed him to the ground.

Tomeji dragged the boy forward, where he now sat in the mud.

Kavin wiggled on the ground, his stomach pressed to the soil.

His legs and stomach were sprawled on the ground but, his arms and head were kept up by the other boy.

Tomeji was proud of himself; he had Kavin in a perfect position.

He scanned the area and saw Neji pulling himself and Tenten off soggy floor.

Neji held Tenten so her head could rest on his shoulder and he could hold her up by a supportive hand on the butt.

Her legs hung loosely from near his waist.

He then turned his full attention to Tomeji.

Neji opened his mouth to speak but, stopped when Tomeji gave him a serious look.

"Get out of here. Get to a safe distance." Tomeji desperately tried to keep his voice strong.

Neji nodded in understanding but, didn't quite understand the urgency.

He dashed off anyway, his worries for Tenten winning over his curiosity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kavin didn't understand what was happening; all he knew was that Tenten was being taken away from him.

His attention turned back to the blonde who was now trying to adjust his hold.

It would only take him a few movements and he could attack him before he grabbed him again.

Unfortunately, his plan was destroyed when Tomeji let go of his hands and then touched his neck.

Kavin's face fell into the muddy ground with the rest of his body.

Tomeji clenched the boy's hair and lifted his head again.

"What... what did you do?" Kavin was getting angrier by the second.

He was paralyzed.

Tomeji lightly swing the kunai in his hand.

"I caused a reaction with our blood." Tomeji smirked at his victory.

"Reaction?" Kavin glanced at the kunai and saw new blood dripped from it.

Tomeji had cut himself with the same kunai he had used to put a gash in Kavin's neck.

Kavin cursed himself for allowing the boy to cut him in such a vulnerable spot.

"And I'm going to cause another one." Tomeji's confidence wavered in this comment.

Tomeji choked back tears, he didn't want to die.

He wanted to make a great discovery and make his village proud for educating him.

Here he was, sacrificing himself for the sake of two people that hated him.

Kavin was becoming more aware of the situation by the emotions being displayed on the other boy's face.

"You don't have to do this; you can still be my partner." Kavin was looking for some kind of way to persuade Tomeji.

He never thought he would fear a kid like this.

"No way." Tomeji didn't want to go back, he had made his decision.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

He moved smoothly through his hand seals, taking his time for Neji and Tenten's escape.

"No! No!" Kavin had only his words left to protect him, which was his weakest ability.

"Once our energies combine, there is no going back." Tomeji stared directly at the other boy.

Kavin kept yelling, would no one save him?

Where was his sister when he needed her the most?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji stood on a tree branch and adjusted his girlfriend.

She was waking up and he knew danger was still close.

"What are you doing here?"

The voice was surprising and poor Neji almost fell from the branch.

Serena stood not too far, her head tilted to see up into the tree.

Even though Neji was tired, he slid quietly to the ground.

He didn't answer her question.

"Tenten? Is she alright?" The girl seemed to notice her friend's physical state.

"Fine." Neji didn't like the way this girl worried for Tenten.

Did she not know that Neji would protect Tenten no matter what?

"Let me take her." She stepped forward and Neji took a step away.

Tenten groaned and shoved her face into the crook of Neji's neck.

"No." Neji put Tenten on her feet but, she leaned against him.

"She will be safer with me." Serena didn't want to argue about this, she just wanted to help her friend.

Did the boy not understand that she was stronger?

"She is my responsibility." Neji's voice was strong, his eyes challenging her.

Tenten seemed to understand the situation and decided to make her choice.

She pressed her body to Neji for comfort and encouragement.

Did Serena not see that she wanted Neji's help?

Serena needed to help Kavin.

"Just let me take her." Serena's temper was rising quickly.

She took another step forward and was relieved when Neji didn't take a step back.

Neji was too tired of this, would everyone just let him keep Tenten.

"Tenten is mine!" He wrapped his arms protectively around her.

Serena stood where she was, too shocked to walk anymore.

"You can't take her!" Neji was relieved to feel Tenten clutch his shirt.

Tenten blushed, her face pressed into Neji's chest.

Neji could be so sweet.

She had to let him know she was happy by his comment.

That's when she clutched his shirt.

She could hear his heart thumping rapidly.

Tenten had to admit; right now she wanted her boyfriend more than her friend.

An explosion interrupted the moment, though Tenten didn't remove herself from Neji to inspect it.

"What was that?" Serena seemed to have given up on taking Tenten away from Neji.

Neji averted her eyes, knowing now what Tomeji was preparing for.

"Kavin." She said it more like a statement than a question.

She knew her brother had something to do with this but, she thought Tenten had left to help him.

Was Kavin the one causing the trouble?

"He might be dead." Neji muttered from where he picked up Tenten again.

This time Tenten wrapped her legs around his waist.

Her ankle was swelling but, it felt better to have it twisted with her other leg than dangling.

"I hope not." Serena said angrily before running off.

Neji didn't bother to stop her.

The battle no longer concerned him and Tenten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kavin was appalled by what Tomeji had just done.

He had caused a reaction.

He had connected their blood together with chakra and then caused a reaction with their different energies.

Too bad Tomeji hadn't survived, that would have been an excellent Jutsu.

Kavin would of laughed a the stupidity of the kid's sacrifice but, he was in a bad situation.

His body was torn and he knew part of his leg was missing.

He wouldn't look though; he knew he couldn't see the ruin of his body.

He was dying quickly and he knew the only reason he was alive right now was because the ground he had been on was soaked with the rain from earlier.

He could survive if he found more water.

He needed to be fully engulfed in his element.

The only way Kavin could get around was by slowly dragging himself across the muddy clearing.

He ignored the lump near him, knowing it was the remains of the other kid.

"Water..." his voice sounded harsh, only because his throat felt extremely dry.

"You aren't getting near any." Kavin didn't even have to look up to see who it was.

She was his only family left and he knew she would be the only one left to stop him.

"Don't tell me you're against me too." He lifted his head to see Serena standing at the end of the clearing.

She avoided looking anywhere else, not even at her brother's body.

His eyes were the only thing she focused on.

They held so much pain and now she could tell he was feeling betrayal.

"You attacked Tenten. She's like family to us, my best friend." Serena would end his life, Tenten was too important to her.

"And I am family." Kavin knew he had lost; Serena was more attached to Tenten than to her own family.

Kavin had left Serena plenty of times and Tenten had always been there for her.

"Death will separate us." Serena stared coldly at the thing she no longer wanted to be her brother.

"I wondered where I got that line from." Kavin gave a smile that only agitated Serena more.

"I don't want to have you as family anymore!" Serena pulled out her weapon, which was a whip with a long blade on the end.

"Same with Mom and Dad." Kavin's smile turned to a smirk and he let his head rest on his hand.

Serena felt the hatred burn inside her.

Was Kavin saying he killed their parents?

Kavin nodded, knowing what she was thinking.

"You are a disgrace to our family!" She slashed out with her weapon, not daring to focus on the destruction she was causing to his body.

It wasn't a scene she wanted to imagine when she thought of him.

She turned away from the clearing.

"You are no longer my brother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I promise next chapter will be happy and it might be the last. I need to know what to write about after this. I have so many ideas for a story but, I don't know what to pick. If someone gives me a good idea in their review then they could be a character in that story.

I NEED IDEAS FOR NEW STORY! Remember I write about romance and drama.

Please Review!

Matashda,

Byakugan Hyuga


	23. Chapter 23 Preparation

Such a long wait I know, but I didn't get a lot of reviews. Though someone told me they wouldn't read the last chapters I have already written, if I didn't finish this story. (Grumbles at him). I realize that there are some people who want to read the ending, so enjoy the second last chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tenten, stop glaring at your foot." Neji couldn't help but chuckle at Tenten's behaviour.

"I hate it." She kept her gaze on it.

"You'll like it when it's better. It's just like you to always complain." Neji said this as he walked out of the bedroom, leaving only to get a snack.

Tenten hadn't asked her boyfriend anything about the event which happened weeks ago.

She didn't have to ask to know what happened.

Serena gave her some information and the rest she could guess on her own.

Unfortunately, Serena left the village before Tenten could help her friend get over the loss of her brother.

Did Serena even care about her brother's death?

Wasn't she the one who killed him?

Tenten sat up on the bed and shook those kind of thoughts from her head.

She looked down at her cast.

She would be getting it off her foot soon.

Tenten was so happy for that, it had been in the way for so long.

She had to admit, she was really grumpy because of it.

It amazed her that Neji had been around her so much, even though she was in a bad mood.

"Neji?" Her voice had a shaky sound to it, her worry that he had left was obvious.

Her boyfriend walked back in with a blueberry muffin.

"What's wrong?" He cocked his head to the side a little as he tried to find out what was upsetting her.

"I thought you left." She looked down, hiding her relief.

Neji didn't understand why she would look away.

Was she still afraid he would find her different emotions strange?

"Never." He whispered as he bent his head down so he could be more level with her.

Her face filled with a slight blush and Neji had to smile at her reaction.

"Why?" Tenten could have guessed why, but then it wouldn't be the same as when he says it aloud.

"It just doesn't seem right to be without you. I can never replace or forget you." Neji hoped that his answer was alright to her, he didn't even have to think twice about his it.

Tenten let herself fall from a sitting position to a laying one on the bed.

She did this without even hurting her foot.

Neji gave her the muffin, which she just turned around in her hand.

"I'm guessing you don't believe me." He sighed at his girlfriend for this.

What was with her always being in denial?

Did she always have to believe people would hurt her if they got too close?

Why did this mood always appear at random times?

Tenten rolled so she would be on her side, her back now facing Neji.

He gave her a glare, even though she couldn't see it.

Neji sat on the bed and then slowly lay down beside her.

"Why can't you believe me?" Tenten relaxed at how sweet his voice sounded there.

When he talked to her, his voice would go soft.

Tenten couldn't help, but feel a little special when she knew he only used that voice with her.

Her mood began to shift to a happier one.

How many other girls would hear Neji say I love you?

Who would ever be as close to Neji as she was?

It was only her.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Neji's arms circled around her waist.

How did he do that without her noticing?

The cutest smile spread across her face.

Neji enclosed his arms around her as he pulled her closer, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Tenten?" His breath sent shivers down her spine.

How could she resist him?

"I do believe you." It took so much work just for her to focus on saying those words.

Neji smirked with satisfaction, he always won.

"Really?" He placed his lips on her neck, knowing already that she was telling the truth.

Tenten couldn't control her blush.

Why was Neji being so…..seductive tonight?

"Of course." She replied.

Tenten turned around, Neji still kept his arms around her.

"Graduation is coming." Neji was shocked to hear her say something like that.

"Way to ruin the mood." He grumbled at her.

She smiled quickly before replacing it with a frown.

"Who are you taking?"

"What! You must be kidd-" He began yelling but was interrupted by his girlfriend's giggles.

"I am. I am. I was just joking." She said through her laughter.

He had immediately forgiven her; he should have known she was only teasing.

How could he be mad when she lay in front of him with such an adorable smile?

"What are you going to wear?"

Tenten was surprised at the question Neji had asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." She answered with a mischievous look.

He smiled at her happiness.

"I love you." She touched her nose to his.

Tenten grinned after she said those words.

This was her first time saying it before him.

Neji was relieved when she said it; he now was entirely convinced that Tenten was content with their relationship.

"I love you too." He leaned in to kiss her, only to have her slip out of his grasp.

He stared up at her with disbelief.

Why did she leave him?

She stood by the bed with her hands on her hips and a playful smile on her face.

"You have to do better than that."

"Excuse me; I think I'm doing quite well." He got up as he said this, watching as she stepped back.

"Maybe. Maybe not." She pretended to think hard by placing a finger under her chin.

"Oh, you are going to get it now." A charming smile appeared on his face.

She let out a dramatic gasp before running out of the room.

"You aren't going to outrun me, especially with that cast on!" Neji rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's childish game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten slammed her locker shut; her excitement was high because her cast was coming off in a few days.

She hummed a small tune as she tried to arrange her books for easier transportation.

Her arms were getting very tired and it was difficult now because she had to carry her own textbooks and binders.

Neji couldn't take her to the library, so she had to carry everything herself.

"Hello." She knew who it was automatically, but couldn't believe it was truly that person until she turned around.

"Hi." Tenten said carefully to Temari.

Tenten hadn't seen Temari in so long; all she knew was that Temari had a group of friends she always hung out with.

She had given up on the whole popular thing and had been quite depressed when she found out Tomeji was dead.

"Let me help you." She quickly grabbed over half the books and tucked them under her arm.

"Uh…thank you." Tenten said with confusion.

"Neji's not with you?"

Tenten quickly got in a defensive mode, her mind instantly came up with ways to convince Temari that Neji was hers.

"Actually, never mind. I don't even care where he is." Temari waved her hand as if dismissing the thought of even thinking about him.

Tenten gave a small smile.

Temari would never forget how Tenten reacts to things like that.

There were plenty of things both of them wouldn't forget about each other, they use to be best friends after all.

"Is something wrong?" Tenten could tell Temari was trying to tell her something.

"Well….where are you going?" Temari decided to avoid asking Tenten what she wanted.

"Library. Now, what's wrong?" She looked seriously at Temari.

"Can we talk?" Temari looked at her feet, a little nervous about the reply she would get.

Tenten was astonished by the question Temari asked her.

"About?"

"I'm leaving to go to the Sound Village, I would really like to say goodbye." Temari looked back up at Tenten with hope.

"Of course we can talk." Tenten gave a serene smile in reply.

All she needed to do was say goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji wanted to slam his head off anything hard enough to distract him from what he was doing.

Did the decorating committee really need him and Sasuke to sit here?

He was beginning to rethink why he had agreed to do this for the whole year.

"Bored yet?" Neji asked the Uchiha.

A loud grumble came from the other boy in reply.

Neji searched for something else to talk about.

"Who are you taking to graduation?"

Sasuke sat up straight and looked at the Hyuga.

"No one."

Neji almost didn't hold his surprise in.

"I don't understand. So many people have asked you."

Sasuke only shrugged.

"Well, who are you taking?" Sasuke asked this as he nodded to some girl who held up a package of balloons.

"Tenten." Was the quiet reply.

"So it is true. Most people didn't believe you were dating her." Sasuke placed his elbow on the table and held his head up with his hand.

"Well, I haven't admitted it to the school yet. Only a few people heard me say it on Valentine's Day." Neji looked across the gym at nothing in particular.

"Admit it to the school?" Sasuke didn't think Neji would do something really dramatic.

"Everyone will know when I take her to graduation." Neji glanced at the clock.

"Isn't that a little dramatic?" Sasuke leaned back in his chair.

"I won't make a big deal about it. I'm sure no one will even be surprised. I just want to celebrate graduating with her, not make a scene for the school population." Neji glimpsed a person at the side of the gym.

He turned to get a better look and saw Shikamaru hurrying over.

Though, it was Shikamaru so it wasn't a very fast walk.

"What's wrong?" Neji couldn't understand what his friend would urgently need to talk to him about.

"Huge problem!" He gasped for air as if he was worrying so much he could barely breathe.

Neji's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I don't know what to wear to graduation!"

Neji looked at his friend as if he was insane.

"I don't think it really matters." He answered his friend in a flat tone.

"It does to Ino. Girls are so tiresome." Shikamaru's voice returned to it's usual lazy one.

Neji's mind stopped thinking as he repeated what Shikamaru said.

"Do you think the girl's really care about what we wear?" Neji asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah. Ino showed me the shade of blue her dress is so our outfits look good together." Shikamaru had a panicky look on his face.

Sasuke watched the two boys with amusement, as they frantically thought up what to do about their outfits.

"I think it's just Ino." Sasuke put in before Neji would lose his cool.

"What about Tenten? Do you think she will be expecting me to wear a certain colour?" Sasuke was trying to hide his smile; the Hyuga rarely came to him for help.

Sasuke gave a shrug.

"It's not fair. Since when do guys have to fret over outfits?" Shikamaru complained.

"I'm going to stick to black. Everything goes with black." That seemed to be Neji's solution.

"Do you think black goes with this?" Shikamaru held up a piece of paper that displayed the shade of blue Ino's dress was.

Neji and Sasuke both looked at the lazy boy like he was crazy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tenten waved as her boyfriend walked up with a cheerless expression.

She and Neji could finally leave the school for the day.

She and Temari had talked only about the memories that they shared.

Tenten thought it was good that they did that, it now felt like everything was in the past.

She turned her attention to her boyfriend instead of her thoughts.

"How was-" Tenten was interrupted by Neji's comment.

"Don't even ask."

Is judging the decorations that hard?

"Did you have a good day?" She asked as she smiled at Neji's behaviour.

She knew nothing was wrong; he was just being bothered by something.

He would tell her if it was something serious.

For now it was just funny to watch him.

Neji grumbled at her question as he stamped past her.

"Ahem." She said with a grin.

He turned around and looked at the hand she had extended outwards.

Grumbling again, Neji took her hand and kept stamping to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter is the last. The graduation! I already have part of it written.

Review Please!

Matashda,

Byakugan Hyuga


	24. Chapter 24 Graduation

Thank you everyone for the reviews and support. I was encouraged to finish this story only because of all you! This is the last chapter, so ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten fanned herself with her own hand, she was so nervous.

It was graduation night.

Graduates didn't go for the whole school year, they were given time to train with their new team-mates and Sensei.

Tenten was nervous about what team she would be put on, there were so many Sensei's this year.

Not all students passed and not all came to school to become a ninja.

They may have come to learn how to protect themselves or perhaps their future career involved something with ninjas.

Tenten didn't spend much time thinking about that, it reminded her too much about Tomeji.

He had risked his life for her and Neji, so they could be happy together.

He had wanted to see them happy together, he had accepted them.

And now he was dead.

She shifted her thoughts to the graduating ceremony, which only brought more memories of Tomeji.

Tenten couldn't believe how quiet the school had been a few weeks ago.

The principal had announced that Tomeji was dead.

Tomeji had a bigger affect on the students at the Academy than many thought.

He was no longer there to tutor or admire.

His goofy grins and silly attitude was missed by many.

Neji would get mad at her whenever she mentioned Tomeji.

At first she thought it was because he believed Tenten still had a thing for him but, it turned out Neji hated that the boy risked his life for him and he could never repay him.

She never brought it up anymore, knowing it affected Neji like it had affected her.

"Tenten? What are you doing in here, the ceremony is about to begin." Ino smiled as she stepped into the bathroom and fixed her make up, using the mirror.

"How is everyone?" Tenten asked her friend.

"Well, Shikamaru is looking very fine." Ino smiled at herself, thinking about how good her boyfriend looked.

Tenten didn't even bother to tell Ino that she meant everyone.

Ino wore a dress of a beautiful shade of blue; the straps of it were thin and simple. The end of her dress slanted so the left side was longer.

Hinata walked into the bathroom looking like a little princess in her light purple and strapless dress.

Tenten groaned and turned away from the mirrors so she wouldn't have to look at herself.

"Tenten? Don't worry. You look fine." Hinata gave a small smile; it was evident that she was nervous too.

"I still think you should have worn a red dress." Ino looked in the mirror to see Tenten's reaction.

Tenten twirled around, an annoyed look on her face.

"I wanted something plain. Black just seemed to fit that idea." Tenten turned around once again, so she could see her back in the mirror.

Ino was glad that her friend was finally feeling a different emotion instead of worry.

"Do you think this will get in the way?" Tenten pointed at the long fabric on her back. The straps for her dress were tied together at the back of her neck; therefore it hung down her back.

"No. I don't think it will. There's nothing it can get stuck on." Hinata encouraged her friend.

"I really like that style." Ino put in.

"Thank you. Now, let's get out there and celebrate!" Tenten grinned at her friends, now with more confidence.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You should really stop drinking." Neji raised an eyebrow as Shikamaru downed another glass of punch in one gulp.

"I'm trying to cool down." Shikamaru's voice hinted at the nervousness he was feeling.

"You don't want to take a bathroom break during your graduation." Neji said smartly.

Shikamaru glared at his Hyuga friend.

"Why are you acting so all and mighty tonight?"

"I just Neji smiled and Shikamaru knew he must be thinking about Tenten.

"Where are the girls?" Kiba looked as if he bounced into his chair.

Shikamaru and Neji shared a look of surprise before one answered him.

"Washroom." Was Neji's simple reply.

Kiba sighed before saying anything else. "Sometimes I wonder why they all have to go at the same time."

"Well, I don't want to know." Shikamaru mumbled as he peered into his cup for anymore liquid.

"Give me that." Neji snatched the cup from the lazy boy.

"Spaz." Shikamaru mumbled again, but this time hoping Neji wouldn't hear him.

It seems though Shikamaru underestimated the Hyuga's hearing.

A smack in the back of the head only proved Shikamaru's earlier statement.

"Why are you beating on my boyfriend?" The blonde walked forward, purposely swaying her hair for a more dramatic look.

"Ino." Shikamaru's voice squeaked with his effort to remain calm.

The couples hadn't seen each other because they were separated by gender on the drive to the school.

"Shikamaru." Ino replied calmly as she looked her boyfriend up and down. Tenten knew Ino didn't have to look at him; she had already spied a look at him earlier.

Shikamaru jumped to his feet and almost fell over.

"You're wearing black." She said flatly.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head trying to think of an excuse.

Neji's mouth twitched as he tried to hide his smile. Shikamaru had listened to his advice about black goes with everything.

A movement caught his attention and he let his smile show as he saw his girlfriend look down at her shoes.

He never thought he would be able to see Tenten in a dress and heels.

She looked up as if she felt his eyes on her.

She blushed prettily before looking away, Neji tried to hide his own blush.

"At least your tie matches." Ino tugged on Shikamaru's tie and the boy almost fell over from it.

"You're tipsy tonight." Ino stated.

"Let's hope the punch isn't spiked." Neji muttered from where he sat.

"Hinata!" Kiba jumped forward and pulled Hinata into a bear hug.

Hinata squeaked at the sudden action but then giggled when she realized Kiba's intentions.

Neji decided it was his turn to talk to his girlfriend.

He walked over to her with the smile he just couldn't seem to hide.

Tenten pretended that she couldn't see him approaching.

She turned her head slightly to see if he was actually coming to her.

Then Neji suddenly remembered what he wanted to talk to Tenten about before the ceremony.

"Can we talk?" He asked her quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten was starting to regret answering Neji's question.

Can we talk, usually meant one thing.

Neji was going to dump her.

She was trying not to believe it, Neji and her had already broken up before……why would Neji want to go through that again?

As Neji held her hand and led her down a hallway, Tenten thought about all the things she might have done.

Did she push their relationship too far?

Did he have different plans for their future, which didn't involve her?

Was there someone else?

Tenten immediately pushed away that last thought.

Neji finally stopped. He took a big breath before starting the conversation.

"I think we really need to talk about this before we graduate." Neji said calmly.

It didn't matter how Neji said it, Tenten was still thinking about all the different meanings that sentence could be leading to.

"I understand. We are older now. New interests, more expectations." Tenten blurted out, she thought if she could just rush through it all then it wouldn't hurt as bad.

Neji stared at her before fully registering what she said.

"Tenten-"

"You made the right decision and I'm okay with it. I mean this is High school; we have so much of our life ahead of us. If you want-"

Tenten was cut short as Neji pushed her against the wall, pinning her hands above her head with one of his own.

"If you want to be with me after High school, then kiss me?" Neji whispered into her ear.

Tenten was so relieved that Neji had pressed his body against hers because without that she would be on the ground. Her legs seem to forget how to hold her up, or perhaps her brain wasn't communicating with the rest of her body because it was too busy focusing on the boy in front of her.

Wait, did he just twist her sentence?

What Neji said wasn't even close to what she was going to say.

"Yeah, what you said." She was able to force out.

Tenten was very aware of the dress she was wearing right now.

Neji teased her by trailing his finger down the side of her thigh.

She gasped from the bold move he made.

Tenten tried to ignore the heat of his fingers that she could feel through her dress.

Tenten was dying for him to kiss her, but she had no hands to bring him any closer.

Neji twirled the pieces of fabrics, which were hanging down her back, around his fingers.

Tenten had to try and ignore that action too, except this time she knew she didn't want to know those pieces of fabrics were the things holding her dress up.

Tenten blushed heavily when she wasn't able to ignore that knowledge.

Neji let out a chuckle that seemed to make her shiver.

"Sorry." He must have been apologizing for tormenting her with his teasing.

Though she wasn't really complaining.

He let his hand holding her hands drop to her waist, his other hand was already there.

As soon as she was free, Tenten threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck and finally closed the only distance between them.

Neji was quicker to react and he was able to capture her lips with his own before she could.

The kiss seemed to last forever, but the lack of air had to bring it to an end.

"The real reason I wanted to talk to you was because I needed you to know that even if we are separated after High school, I will still be your boyfriend. Nothing is separating us again."

Tenten relaxed so much when she heard Neji say that.

"You seem to feel the same way." He smirked, remembering her eagerness to kiss him.

She nodded; no words could come from her mouth.

Her heart was beating so hard that she thought Neji might be able to hear it. Trying to slow her breathing seemed to cause her more concentration then usual.

Neji seemed amused by her condition.

Did he enjoy the way she always got overwhelmed by his actions?

Tenten let all doubts leave as she finally smiled at her boyfriend.

How could she ever believe he wanted to dump her?

She always seemed to forget that he would never abandon her.

He suffered when she suffered.

Tenten desperately tried to keep a dreamy sigh from escaping her lips.

Neji didn't need to know that she was daydreaming about him as he stood right in front of her.

"We should be getting to the ceremony." Neji said as he turned from her and started walking to the gym.

After a few steps more, Neji noticed that his girlfriend wasn't following him.

Are you coming?" He asked curiously as he turned his head to look back at her.

"I will be there soon…….I just need some time to….." Tenten's voice trailed off as she tried to stand straight and look more poised.

Neji let out a chuckle before continuing his walk to the gym.

Tenten grinned widely as she pushed the pieces of fabrics backwards.

Hinata was right; it definitely didn't get in the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten's fingers twitched as she thought about being the next one on stage.

She had to be, there weren't many others left.

Hinata had just walked on stage with Kiba and some boy who loved bugs.

Shino?

Why hadn't she ever talked to him, it would have been nice having a quiet person in their group.

Tenten mentally rolled her eyes at that thought; Hinata was usually the one to say what other person they should add to their group.

Tenten peeked around the curtain and spied Ino with Shikamaru and her other new teammate, a chubby boy named Choji.

She quickly hid behind the curtain again and forced her back against the closest wall.

Her ceremonial hat for graduates was beginning to itch and she hoped Ino had fixed her hair into a good bun.

She let out large breaths as she prepared herself for her entrance.

Tenten opened her eyes as she heard her name called; it really wasn't a good time to space out.

She hurried onto the stage, trying to look as flawless as possible.

She gasped when she saw her boyfriend standing beside her other teammate.

Lee stood in an unbearable green suit.

She cringed at it before positioning herself between the two boys.

The crowd applauded and Tenten barely noticed her Sensei congratulate them.

Though she did seem to recognize another man in a green suit hugging Lee.

Neji held her hand, his fingers and hers intertwined.

Everything else seemed a blur as she focused on her boyfriends smile. She knew he led her off the stage to sit with her enthusiastic friends, but the only thing that she was thinking about was being on a team with Neji.

She gave Neji's hand a squeeze and in return he stuck his tongue out at her.

Tenten giggled as she realized how special she was too Neji.

How many people got Neji to playfully stick out his tongue?

Tenten laughed even harder when she remembered all the memories she had experienced with Neji.

And to think, he was the boy she had been annoyed with for ignoring her on the bus or running into her at the classroom door.

Tenten finally admitted to herself that Neji loved her and that she was never going to be alone again.

High school can do crazy things to people.

She thought her perfect life was destroyed when her boyfriend and best friend left her.

She only now understood how much she gained by losing everything.

"Congratulations. You have graduated from High school Academy!" Tsunade yelled into the microphone.

The graduates rose as they cheered and many ceremonial hats were thrown into the air.

Neji came up behind Tenten and wrapped his arms around her.

She leaned back and stared up at the confetti and balloons falling.

Tenten knew she had truly found perfection.

XXXXXXXXXX

A really long chapter, but it's the last so it's worth it. High school Academy is over! I'm kinda happy because I was really slacking off at the end……sorry. Though I hope the ending was good enough. This story contained a lot of me in it and I will miss it. I might do a sequel, perhaps about Hinata's High school experience instead of Tenten's.

Reviews for the last chapter! REVIEW!

Matashda,

Byakugan Hyuga


End file.
